


When We Were Young - Season 2

by SpainKicks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Football, Football | Soccer, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpainKicks/pseuds/SpainKicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WWWY is back for season 2!<br/>This is the second "season" of my highschool football AU. At the end of last season Thierry had found out the truth about Bojan and Silva/Villa were getting more and more serious. Cristiano knew their secret though! </p>
<p>Thank you to everyone who read the first season and left such lovely comments *big hugs for all*<br/>Here's hoping season 2 is just as much fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bojan stumbled back until his back hit the wall, almost knocking the breath out of him. Even he was surprised at the pace with which he had leapt from the bed and he was against the wall before he knew it.

A surprised Sergio looked up at him, pants still unzipped. “What’s wrong?”

The other boy gaped. What was wrong? Wasn’t that obvious? The two boys didn’t even like each other and all of a sudden they were rolling around on the bed together with Bojan about to lose his virginity to someone he’d only had one conversation with. He licked his lips nervously.

“I have to go.”

Sergio intercepted him before he reached the door. “Hey, you don’t have to go. We can slow it down.” He bit his bottom lip, trying to look sweat and pressing his hips to Bojan’s.

Given that he was only human and at least half aroused, Bojan couldn’t resist a gasp. He flattened himself closer to the wall.

Sergio’s hot mouth found his neck and he purred into the other boy’s ear, “Is it your first time?”

Cheeks burning, Bojan tried unsuccessfully to push him away. “It’s none of your business.”

Sergio knew from his embarrassment that it was. He hadn’t imagined anything else.

“It’s ok baby, I’ll...”

But before he could say anymore Bojan had scrambled out from where he was trapped and made it to the door. He wrenched it open, feeling the cool draft on his face.

“I’m sorry,” he said, though he wasn’t sure why since Sergio didn’t mean anything to him.

Sergio moved forward, a little too drunk to think of anything really persuasive to say and by the time he reached the door Bojan was already rapidly descending the stairs. With a heavy sign he leant against the doorframe, eventually zipping his jeans back up. The boy wasn’t as easy to persuade as he had hoped.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Silva felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He had no idea what Villa was about to tell him but he expected the worst. He knew the other man must have slept with someone else. Already he was trying to rationalise it, make it ok. Maybe it was before they were together – after they’d kissed but before things got serious. Maybe it wasn’t even sex just something sexual. It had to be something along those lines judging by the nervous way Villa had said he had something to tell him, right after Silva had said he was happy Villa had waited for him.

“David?” Villa asked from his position, curled up behind him, arm over his waist. That arm felt very heavy now.

“W-what?” Silva tried to keep his voice calm but he was sure Villa would detect his nervousness.

Villa glanced down, fingers tapping with agitation as he confessed. “About me waiting for you and not pushing you...”

“Yeah?” Silva encouraged after a pause. He managed to turn so he could see Villa’s face a little.

“Well, the thing is, it wasn’t that hard cause... well, I haven’t exactly... I’ve done stuff, lots of stuff but I haven’t actually, you know.”

Silva’s eyes widened in surprise as he realised what was beg said.

“So there’s no rush or anything,” Villa continued. “Just in case you thought there was. I mean, I wanted to tell you but I wasn’t sure how...”

“You’re a virgin?” Silva interrupted, just wanting to clarify.

Villa’s head dropped again and Silva was sure he could see him blushing. Gently he ran his hand all the way up the other man’s arm, stopping just under his shoulder where he stroked the skin not covered by his sleeve.

The older boy shrugged and a second later Silva was reaching over to kiss him. They sank in to each other’s gentle touch.

“Don’t tell the others,” Villa almost begged as they pulled apart. “They don’t know and I told them I’d done it when I moved here. They all had and they just assumed.” He shrugged again but Silva kept smiling at him. “I know it’s dumb but it just happened.”

“It’s ok,” Silva said, shuffling close again. “Secret’s safe with me.”

He felt Villa’s hand in the back of his hair, pulling him close once more, mumbling “Thank you,” into his mouth as they kissed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It felt to Pique like he had been waiting for the bathroom for an hour but then again he was a little drunk and his concept of time was always the first thing to go. Pouting a little at being made to wait (probably by someone having sex – probably Sergio) he bumped his back against the wall. Tiring quickly of that, he turned his head to the stairs in time to see someone come up them. He only just held back a sigh when he saw it was Cesc.

“Oh,” the other Catalan squeaked. He was never quite sure what to do in awkward silences but neither wanted to leave and find somewhere else to pee.

“There someone in there?” he asked, feeling stupid as he said it.

Pique clenched his jaw and let his eyes roll lazily back to the other boy. “No. I’m just playing a game called stand here until I almost pee my pants and then go into the bathroom.”

Cesc shuffled his feet and looked down. “Sorry.” God, he really wished he had something to keep his hands busy before he got really twitchy.

They lapsed back into silence for a few seconds longer before Cesc couldn’t stand it anymore. He had a very low threshold.

“Look, Geri, I’m sorry about...”

“Don’t call me that!” Pique pushed himself off the wall suddenly, looming over the other boy and glaring down at him. “And don’t you dare say you’re sorry. You made your decision. You knew what I was going through better than anyone and you still fucked off.”

Cesc gaped up at him, terrified and ashamed. “I’m sorry but it wasn’t that easy. The way you were acting...”

I had every right,” the tall boy hissed. “I trusted you but I guess that’s my fault right? You can’t trust anyone with anything.”

Trying to get to the stairs, Pique was stopped momentarily by a soft hand on his arm. He pushed Cesc hard, making him fall into the wall.

“Don’t touch me,” he growled and turned on his heel. In a second he was storming down the stairs, leaving a watery-eyed and trembling Cesc behind him


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention in the last part that I will be bringing in some new supporting characters. Possibly not in this season but in the story at some point, there should be appearances by Raul, Guti, Mata, Pablo and Kaka. 
> 
> This part finally has Bojan and Titi talking to each other again though.

Having avoided Thierry successfully for weeks when they first started dating, Bojan now found himself running into him all over school. The first time they had been in the canteen, across the room from each other but Bojan had looked up just as the French teacher appeared and their eyes had locked for a second. Bojan dropped his in embarrassment, remembering the harsh words that had been said to him and suddenly losing his appetite. When he looked up the teacher was gone.

Two days later he had bumped into him (quite literally) in a busy corridor. He had his head down, trying to negotiate his way through the throng of students when he felt someone (he suspected Pique who was coincidentally close by) push him.

“S-sorry,” he said as he looked up into that familiar face. Thierry looked back, emotions flitting quickly between shock, anger and embarrassment. He didn’t reply to the boy who was simply staring up at him, instead disappearing into the crowd.

The next day Bojan saw him again, entering the school in the morning and he allowed himself a long, longing stare at the other man’s hurried figure. He had experienced more of him than he should ever be allowed to but it still didn’t feel like enough. Alexis asked him what was wrong when he sighed but he replied ‘nothing’ and tried to change the subject.

If he saw Thierry often that week, then he saw Sergio even more. On the first Monday after the party, Sergio had winked at him in the corridor and blown him a kiss. His stomach churned but not in the exciting way Thierry affected it. He was regretting his decisions at that party more and more with each appearance of the Sevillan.

One day he had been almost cornered in the bathroom before Cesc appeared with excellent timing before Sergio could say anything. After that he began to quietly avoid him wherever he could and tried not to go anywhere alone.

He even managed to make it through an entire lesson when their teacher decided to make team work in groups and he was put in Sergio’s. With a wide grin the other boy had taken the seat next to him but the other members of their group made it impossible for him to launch into a conversation about what they had almost done that weekend. Of course it didn’t stop him from giving the other boy a series of sidelong glances and making sure their bodies touched whenever they could.

On the table next to them, Silva was looking equally tense. He assumed it was because he was sitting next to Villa that he was uncomfortable, unaware that it was actually because the Asturian was casually running his hand up and down the other boy’s thigh all lesson.

He had no idea that they skipped their next lessons to hide in a supply closet, mouths attacking each other aggressively as soon as the door closed. He didn’t know that they delved into each other’s pants instantly; jerking each other off for barely more than ten seconds before Silva came. He didn’t know that when he did come he let out a moan that Villa had to quickly muffle by clamping his hand firmly over Silva’s head, arching his head back until he calmed down. And as soon as he had finished, the Asturian had gently pushed him to his knees where Silva eagerly took him in his mouth. He certainly wasn’t aware that the sound of Silva’s breathing, still not recovered from his own orgasm as he bobbed his head back and forth, was what made Villa cum. Silva kept his mouth on him, swallowing almost greedily until he was done. Panting he rose back to his feet. The whole encounter had taken no more than a few minutes with no one any the wiser.

Bojan had once had fantasies (which he even acknowledged as unlikely) about him and Thierry doing much the same thing. Now it seemed it would never happen. Although if he gave Sergio the slightest bit of approval the Sevillan would probably have him bent over a desk before he knew it.

“Hello you,” a voice suddenly purred, interrupting Bojan’s thoughts. He jumped, looking back and forth around the corridor but finding it empty bar he and Sergio.

Keeping his hand down he tried to slip past but Sergio’s large hand was already on his hip, guiding him up against the wall.

“Are you avoiding me Bojan?”

The smaller boy swallowed hard and kept his eyes down. “No.”

“I don’t believe you.” Sergio came closer, torturously slow jutting his hips forward so they almost touched Bojan’s and he could look down at him.

“Didn’t you have fun the other night?” he continued. The only reply he got was more silence and the almost audible beat of Bojan’s thudding heart.

“It seemed like you enjoyed it at the time.” He pressed his hips flat against Bojan’s stomach, making him squeak. “Don’t you want to do it properly?”

Bojan’s heart fluttered horribly. Maybe Sergio really did like him. After all, Thierry had been quite forward and he had done more with him the first time they met. Why was that any different?

Yet still it felt like he was being cornered whenever he was alone and it made him so nervous he could barely speak.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, barely able to hear his own voice it was so quiet. “I have to go home.”

He tried feebly to move but Sergio’s hands squeezed his hips, not hard but quite firmly.

“I can take you home,” he said, voice low. Bojan knew his words were nowhere near as innocent as they should be. The Sevillan clearly had plans for what they would do once they got home. Or maybe even on the way.

“N-no, thank you.” Bojan tried to move again but Sergio still had him pinned to the wall.

“Oh, come on. Why not? I promise I’ll make it really good.”

Bojan felt Sergio’s thumb slip up under his t-shirt where it began rubbing little circles against his flushed skin and his breath was hot over his face as he spoke.

“I-I don’t even know you,” the younger boy said.

Sergio gave a little laugh. “We can get to know each other better if you like.” He caught Bojan’s terrified mouth in a relatively gentle kiss. The other boy didn’t dare turn his head away.

“Come on,” Sergio repeated against his ear. “It felt so good having you underneath me.”

“Ramos!”

Both boys jumped and spun around at the voice. Bojan wasn’t sure whether to be worried or relieved at the French teacher standing with his arms followed and a scowl on his face. Sergio was definitely just annoyed.

“What?” he said.

Thierry stepped forward. “I think you should leave him alone. Now go home.”

“But sir...”

“Home!” the teacher shouted.

With a frown and not even a last glance for the boy he had been pressed up against, he turned and began to march down the corridor.

“And I’ll see you tomorrow for detention,” Thierry called after him.

Sergio paused, half turning with his mouth hanging open in outrage. But he thought better of saying anything more and left quickly, muttering under his breath and slamming doors as he went.

Bojan readjusted his bag on one shoulder and began to creep quietly away when he felt the glancing touch of Thierry’s fingers on his arm.

“Bojan,” the teacher said, his voice still sounding strict though not as loud.

Cautiously, the boy looked up in time to see Thierry jerk his head towards an open classroom door.

“My room. Now.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bojan has some very good points to make

Bojan stood awkwardly, fiddling with the strap of his bag which hung over one shoulder. Thierry closed the door and pulled the blind down over the little window in it whilst the boy hovered nervously behind him. He stayed there for a moment, trying to work out what to say. Bojan heard the lock click shut and swallowed nervously.

As the teacher approached him he looked down, suddenly fascinated by the floor and his untied shoelace.

“What was that about?” Thierry asked, voice strained as if he was trying to control himself.

“It was nothing,” Bojan replied, his voice a whisper.

“It didn’t look like nothing,” said Thierry. “I heard what he said to you.”

Bojan’s head dropped lower, eyes screwing shut as he waited for the man’s anger to overspill again.

“Was it true?” Thierry’s voice faltered a little. “Did you sleep with him?”

The boy looked up a little, but not all the way to Thierry’s face because he already knew for his tone how hurt he would look.

“Nothing happened,” he said, his own voice becoming strained too as he tried not to get visibly upset. “I didn’t do anything with him.”

“He said you were...” Thierry paused, not wanting to repeat it.

With a sniff, the boy shook his head. “I was drunk and he started talking to me but I swear I stopped before anything happened. I know it was stupid and I’m sorry but it’ll never happen again. I don’t even like him but now he won’t leave me alone.”

Thierry heaved a sigh of both relief and frustration. “That’s your solution to us breaking up; you go and sleep with someone else?”

Bojan pouted angrily. “I didn’t sleep with him and don’t act like you’ve never made a mistake before.”

“My mistake was thinking you were more mature than this,” Thierry said, running a hand over his face.

Bojan stood up straight, indignity written all over his face. “Yeah right, like no one your age ever makes mistakes or does stupid stuff when they’re upset. Don’t blame what I’ve done on how young I am. I know I’ve messed up but it’s not like you get to eighteen and suddenly you know everything and don’t make a mistake ever again.”

He glared up at his ex, eyes blazing and jaw tight. Thierry had to admit he had a point.

He lowered his gaze from Bojan’s, conceding defeat. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”  
The teenager deflated, his shoulders slumping again as he leant back against a desk. “Thank you for helping me,” he said, his voice returning to it’s usual quieter tone now that Thierry too seemed calmer.

The teacher shrugged, stepping forward a little. “I’m sorry I shouted at you last week but it was really hard finding out you were seventeen and one of my students.”

Bojan sighed heavily. He had been over this discussion so many times in his head that he was sick of thinking about it. “But I’m not your student; I just go to the school you teach at.”

The Frenchman smiled a little, coming to lean on the desk beside him. Bojan’s simple, optimistic way of looking at things had been one of the things he found most attractive.

“Other people won’t see it like that,” he said gently.

“Other people don’t have to know.” Bojan let the words slip out without realising. He didn’t want to get into another discussion that would end up with his heart broken but he couldn’t help but try and fight for them a little. After all, just standing beside Thierry now, he felt better than he had all week.

Shaking his head, Thierry looked down. “Someone would find out.”

Bojan frowned at him, hating to him so easily defeated. “It wouldn’t be forever,” he whispered, testing the waters of his desperate plan. “Just until the summer and then I won’t be at school anymore. No one can complain then.”

“They’ll know I used to teach here. They’ll assume we got together earlier – which we did.” He made to push himself up off the desk but Bojan’s hand fell on his arm, barely touching but enough to make him pause.

“We’ll tell them we met in the club in the summer. They can easily check my timetable to see I didn’t have you for any lessons,” he insisted so surely that Thierry felt himself leaning in. “We can keep it secret - Just for a few months.”

He could see the teacher’s expression wavering and knew he wanted it too. He decided to push on, taking what might be his only chance to get what he wanted.

“I miss you,” he said, voice sounding higher than before as he turned towards his ex, almost pleading. “We were good together. You said you loved me.”

Thierry reached out for him with one hand, using it to tuck the hair behind his ear. “I did – I do! I mean...” He sighed, trying to regain his composure. Wasn’t he meant to be the adult in this situation? “It’s been years since I found anyone that made me feel the way you do.”

Bojan almost gasped aloud as he moved closer, needing the other man more than he could really understand.

“Then shouldn’t we at least try?”

“We can’t,” Thierry said, trying to move away and not look at the boy but his hands were already on his shirt - Small, warm, loving hands. “What if we get caught? We would both lose so much. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’m not scared of getting hurt,” said Bojan, closing the gap between them and tilting his head back. “I’m scared of not trying.”

Thierry leant down towards him but their mouths didn’t meet yet. “This is wrong,” he said, without conviction. “We shouldn’t do this.”

Bojan pushed himself up on tiptoe, so close to the other man whose hands were now on his arms, that his could feel his breath fluttering over his mouth.

“I want to,” he said, voice barely more than a whisper. In an instant their mouths were meeting in the middle, hot with excitement and longing. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other in a familiar embrace and they clung so tight they weren’t sure they could ever let go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated remember!

Bojan wriggled his toes in his shoes. He let his chest heave up and then sink down in a sigh. He lay his hand on the empty space on the couch between him and the other body. Thierry barely glanced at him as he did all this. He just kept his eyes on the TV.

“Titi?” Bojan finally braved asking

“Hmm?”

“Is everything alright?”

The Frenchman gave him a quick glance and shrugged. “Fine. Why?”

“It’s just... well, you’ve barely touched me since we got back together.”

“Huh?” Thierry turned to face him, seeing the young boy indicate the unusual amount of space that lay between them.

“You haven’t once asked me to stay over and we’ve been back together for two weeks. In fact, we’ve hardly seen each other. I know you haven’t been busy.”

With a little groan, Thierry turned to face the TV again, not really taking in anything that was happening on the screen. He ran a hand over his eyes as was his habit when he wasn’t sure what to say.

“Are you regretting us?” Bojan asked, fighting to keep his mouth from trembling. He wanted to have this conversation sensibly, like Thierry deserved. He didn’t need any more drama when he was already taking such a risk.

“No,” Thierry sighed, turning back to face his boyfriend. “I do love you; I’m just trying to adjust. We still have fun together right?”

“Of course,” Bojan nodded. There was no question that their conversations were still easy and they enjoyed each other’s company but it hadn’t taken long for Bojan to realise that the most contact they had was a brief hug or a kiss.

“We still have lots of fun,” he insisted. “I just don’t know why you won’t touch me anymore. Does it feel... bad? Don’t you like me?”

“Oh, sweetie.” Thierry shuffled forward, reaching out for his willing body and planting a kiss on the top of his head. As soon as that little body was snuggled into his arms he felt the familiar warmth wrap around him, the urge to never let go, to throw all caution to the wind and screw the damn consequences.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “I’m just trying to get my head around this. You’re so young and we could get in so much trouble. I don’t really feel comfortable with it yet.”

Nervously, Bojan picked at the buttons on his jeans, not knowing the little shiver it sent through the man whose lap he was almost on.

“I miss you,” Bojan mumbled.

“I miss you too, sweetie. Just please give me a little time. I need to stop feeling like we’re going to get in trouble every time I kiss you.”

With a heavy sigh, Bojan sunk in against him.

‘Oh what the hell,’ Thierry thought to himself. ‘He’s been patient so far and jerking off every night after you see him is hardly helping, is it?’

“Bojan?”

As soon as the boy’s head lifted, mouth pouting, eyes just barely showing their sadness Thierry kissed him. He felt the quick intake of breath, the sudden tightness of his body before he relaxed and moaned.

Thierry pulled away, breathless. “Maybe you can stay tonight?”

Bojan nodded, wriggling forward and searching out the man’s mouth again. “I’ll have to call home,” he mumbled between kisses, “But I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

With a playful growl, Thierry wrapped him up in his arms and pulled him close. “Good. Then we can catch up on some kissing.”

Bojan giggled his agreement and looped his arms around his lover’s neck.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Exhausted but relaxed, Villa rolled off his partner heavily, dragging half of the bed covers with him. Lazily Silva rearranged them so they were more comfortable over his tired body and closed his eyes. The heavy panting of the two boys mingled in the air.

Villa let his head flop to the side, half closed eyes taking in the sight of his satisfied boyfriend. Their hands and stomachs were sticky from the mess they’d made but they would deal with that after a quick nap.

As soon as his body returned to a more normal temperature he turned on his side, feeling Silva do the same so they could fit together comfortably.

“That was nice,” a little voice murmured, making Villa smile. “No wonder you and the others like doing it so much.”

The Asturian’s grin widened.

“Think how amazing sex must be,” Silva continued sleepily.

“It’ll be perfect baby,” said Villa, kissing his warm neck. “Now go to sleep. I have something to show you later remember?”

“Mmm,” Silva replied, cuddling down and letting himself drift off into a peaceful sleep.

It was only an hour before they woke up, yawning and stretching, giving each other little smiles – Silva’s shy, Villa’s more of a smirk.

The Astrurian cupped his partner’s face in one hand, pressing a series of little kisses to his mouth before propping himself up on one elbow so he could look down on him.

Silva’s hands ran gently over his naked chest. He was becoming quite comfortable with the other boy’s nudity and exposing is own. It almost felt comfortable now, after a few weeks of handjobs and blowjobs. He was even starting to think he might be getting quite good at them.

“We’re going to have to put our clothes on soon,” said Villa, kicking his leg gently and getting a little whine in reply.

“But I’m so comfy,” Silva complained.

“Come on,” Villa said, pulling at his arm until he gave in and sat up.

Whatever Villa wanted to show him was obviously important as he was rushed into his clothes still yawning and barely allowed the time to have a quick drink before they left.

“What do you want to show me?” Silva asked as the turned into Villa’s street. He had wracked his brains for most of the journey as Villa hurried him along but he really couldn’t think of anything.

“It’s a surprise.”

“For me?”

Villa laughed and poked him in the side, making the Canarian jump. “Not everything’s about you, you know?”

The other boy pouted. “I know. Was just saying.”

Any more teasing was forced to wait as Villa stopped just a little way from his front garden. “Close your eyes,” he demanded, taking Silva’s hands in his own.

Doing as he was told, Silva let himself be guided forward and turned in the right direction, only giggling a little.

“Ok,” said Villa. “Open them.”

Silva blinked at the front yard, looking the same as usual, apart from...

“A car?”

Villa grinned beside him, rocking up on balls of his feet. “Correction: my car”

“You got a car?” Silva’s eyebrows rose as he turned to look at Villa. The vehicle was nothing impressive, not by the standards of what his friends were bound to get, but it was still more than Silva would manage for probably quite a while.

“It’s for my birthday,” said Villa, still smiling and pulling the boy forward. “I had to work all summer just to pay for half of it. My parents covered the rest.”

Silva ran his hand over the cold metal of the grey-blue roof. From the looks of it the car was second hand, a little worn around the edges and with probably a few miles already on the clock.

“Your birthdays not till next week,” said Silva, leaning down to look through the windows at the surprisingly spacious interior.

Villa shrugged. “Yeah, but I knew I was getting it.”

Silva straightened up, hands in his pockets. “Nice car to learn to drive in.”

Laughing a little, Villa bumped his leg casually against the car, as if he needed to keep touching it to remember it was real. “I can already drive. I’m taking my theory next week and my test over Christmas.”

“But you’re not even eighteen yet,” said Silva.

Villa approached him, hand stroking over his hip as he moved past to look at the car from another angle, just because he could.

“I learnt to drive in Asturias,” he said with a shrug. “There were loads of farms and country roads around us. Everyone learns to drive early there and then we just take our tests as soon as we can.”

Silva blinked. Once or twice already that year he had seen Sergio getting driving lessons but had just assumed he was using his money and parent’s influence to get lessons before it was technically legal. He hadn’t thought Villa would be equally advanced.

“Do you like it?” Villa asked, still grinning to hard his face hurt. He was twirling the key around his finger as he admired his new possession.

Silva took a step back, eyes moving slowly over the body of the vehicle. He didn’t know much about cars but he could tell it was some sort of classic – the kind of car that looked better second hand than fresh from the shop. It was low and wide but he had to admit, it did have character. Sergio or Cristiano were too flashy to pull off a car like this. They’d need the newest model of something, always clean and shiny, maybe a sports model. Villa could pull off the slightly beat up classic though.

Feeling his boyfriend at his shoulder, Silva pasted a smile on his face. “It’s nice,” he confirmed, earning himself a kiss.

“Come on, let’s take it for a test drive.”

Silva pulled his hand out of Villa’s grip as he began to pull open the door.

“You’re not allowed to drive yet,” he exclaimed, feeling a little embarrassed when the other boy tipped his head to the side fondly and smiled.

“That’s not exactly what I had in mind,” he said, pulling Silva closer by the belt loops on his jeans until their hips bumped.

“In the car?” Silva asked.

Villa gave a shrug, pursing his lips and leaning in slowly. “There’s no one around.”

The Canarian wriggled, trying to loosen himself from the other boy’s grip. “Someone might see.”

But Villa was just shaking his head and wrapping his hand around the back of Silva’s, giving him little choice but to let himself be kissed.

“It’ll be fine, baby,” he murmured against his mouth. “It’ll be fun.”

Ducking his head, Silva let his hands fall on the other boy’s chest so he could more easily push him away. “We already did it today. Aren’t you tired?”

“No,” Villa grinned, arms around Silva’s waist as he quickly switched their positions, pressing his boyfriend’s back up against the car. Silva grunted at the uncomfortable edges now digging into him.

“But...” Silva squirmed a little, not really feeling in the mood even as the other boy kissed at his mouth.

“Oh, come on,” Villa teased. “It’s not like we’ve never done it more than once in a day.

“I guess.” Silva felt more kisses to his neck and a hand push up under his shirt, fingers clawing at his cold skin. He let out a little sigh. “Villa, no...”

“Baby,” the Asturian whined, trying to keep his tone playful. “I’ve been thinking about this for days. I know you want it too.”

Again his mouth landed on Silva’s and the other boy hadn’t yet learnt how to not react when it was Villa doing the kissing. He gasped when the hand formerly exploring under his shirt deftly unbuttoned his jeans and found it’s way into them. Villa palmed at him, making his hips buck involuntarily.

“You want to do it out here or in there?” he breathed against Silva’s ear and heard him swallow hard.

The younger boy couldn’t seem to find his voice, so he just let his hand fumbling down to pull open the door be his answer instead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry you had to wait a couple of days

Silva looked down, watching Villa fumble his pants open enough to duck his head and wrap his mouth around the now exposed cock. He squeaked loudly, hips bucking and shoulders going to slump against the window rather uncomfortably.

The back seat was spacious and given his short stature he was almost certain there would be almost room enough for them to lie down together. Villa of course was too impatient to try for comfort and was half kneeling on his end of the seat while Silva sat with his legs open, one foot on the chair and the other flopping over the side. He tried to shrink down where no one would see him.

It wasn’t long before he felt himself harden and his eyes drifted closed. He gasped his partner’s name, rolling his hips up a little, though his jeans were still pulling uncomfortably tight in places. There was something about seeing the other boy’s head bob up and down over his lap that made a thrill rush through him.

Pulling back, Villa tugged down his own jeans, revealing his erection and taking it in his hand. Just as he was about to descend on Silva again, the boy slid down on the seat, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down with him.

“What!?” Villa exclaimed.

“There’s someone outside,” Silva squeaked, only just resisting the urge to rub up against the other boy because God, they were half naked and almost touching.

Villa lifted his head to glance out the back window, spotting a man walking past with his dog. He didn’t seem to have noticed them. Turning back to Silva he laughed lightly.

“That’s my neighbour,” he said.

Silva didn’t really care who it was, he just wanted them to go away. He gave in, pushing his hips up to Villa’s. The other boy turned back to him, eyes turning serious again as he caught his mouth in a hungry kiss.

Somehow Silva managed to lift his hips enough to reach down and slide his jeans over his ass. He groaned the other boy’s name and Villa heard the desperation in his voice.

“Come here,” he directed, sitting up again and moving Silva so that he could do the same, facing the front of the car. Finding room in the confined space, Villa ducked his head again, sucking quickly.

Silva arched his head back on the seat, forgetting where they were and who might see as Villa varied his technique, adding in one long, slow lick every now and then that made Silva tremble.

“Villa,” he gasped, voice barely more than a breath. “I-I’m...”

He came in the other boy’s mouth, lifting his hips up off the seat until he was done before collapsing back. With eyes tired and hair sticking to his forehead, he lazily turned to see the other boy rock back on his knees, hand working feverishly below his waist.

When Villa’s body tightened and he began to arch forward, Silva let him use his free hand to guide his head down, wrapping his mouth around his burning cock. He barely flicked his tongue once around the head before he felt the now familiar liquid in his mouth and swallowed down.

Both panting, they collapsed back, pulling their pants up over their hips with great effort.

“Told you it was a good car?” Villa grinned.

Silva didn’t answer, just tried to calm his breathing as he looked out the window.

The Asturian watched him for a second before heaving himself closer. “What’s wrong? Don’t you like it?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

Villa pressed closer again, their bodies brushing together. “Baby?” His arm slid over the boy’s waist, making his stomach churn and trying to get his head to turn back towards him.

“How come you’ve never had sex before?” Silva blurted out, looking down.

“Oh.” Villa’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Erm, well I guess I just wanted my first time to be with someone I actually knew and not just someone I’d never see again.”

Silva sank down, frowning even harder. “Oh...” He felt Villa kiss his cheek, bumping his nose against it as he did so.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

The Canarian shook his head. “Nothing.”

Villa pursed his lips for a few seconds, thinking over what he had just sad and how it could be wrong in some way. Eventually he squeezed Silva gently.

“I wasn’t waiting for anything special,” he said, “Just someone I felt comfortable with. I guess I got lucky with you.”

Nuzzling his face against the other boy’s hair he succeeded in making him turn around. “I really do love you,” he said. Thankfully, Silva’s face softened and he gave a little smile, though it didn’t reach his eyes.

“We’re really different aren’t we?”

Frowning, Villa’s forehead creased. “We’re not that different. We get on really well.”

“I know,” said Silva. “But our lives are really different. I mean you’re popular and you know how to drive and you have a really nice car. I probably won’t ever have a car like this.”

His face fell shamefully, almost trying to pull away when Villa snuggled into him.

“Of course you will. Besides that stuff doesn’t mean anything.”

“Not to you.”

“David,” said Villa, cupping his face in both hands and turning his head so that he couldn’t look away. “It doesn’t change anything. My family hardly had any money before we came here, you know. Things change all the time. I’m sorry if you felt like I was showing off about the car but I just really wanted you to see it. I’ve wanted it for ages. I have plans for it, sort of.”

Silva snorted a little, beginning to blush. “Like making me fool around in it?” he asked, though there was no real venom in his tone.

It was Villa’s turn for his cheeks to turn red and he loosened his grip on the other boy’s face. “No, I kind of always thought it would be cool to...” He sighed, hands falling down between them. “It’s dumb.”

Silva took one hand in his own and squeezed gently. “Tell me.”

With a quick glance up at his partner, Villa began talking again. “Well, I kind of thought it would be cool before I went to university to get a car and maybe you know, go on a road trip or something. Just travel around and live in motels or in the car and see things and travel and... and you know, stuff. I just never had anyone I could imagine doing it with before.”

Silva’s mouth fell open and he very much had to resist the urge to leap on his boyfriend right then and there. “That sounds amazing,” he whispered. “I get why you like the car so much now.”

Almost shyly, Villa looked up again. “You don’t think it’s kind of lame?”

“No! I think it sounds perfect.”

Villa smiled widely, seeing the excited light shining in his partner’s eyes. “So, if you’re not doing anything this summer, maybe we could...”

Silva squeaked loudly, throwing his arms around Villa’s neck and pressing their mouths together. “Oh my God, it would be so amazing.”

Villa caught him around the waist, pulling him onto his lap and kissing him back. “I knew you’d love it.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pulling open his locker, Villa shoved a few books inside and yawned. The older he got the more tiring Monday mornings seemed to be. He had already seen Silva, throwing him a wink as they passed each other in the corridor but having no opportunity for anything else.

Suddenly Sergio dropped a heavy arm over his shoulders making him jump.

“Shit! Sergio don’t do that.”

On either side of him Cristiano and Sergio leant against the lockers, grinning. Villa just shook his head, trying to keep the smile off his own face.

“So,” said Sergio, leaning in close to catch Villa’s eye, hint of a smirk on his face. “Why didn’t you tell me you were banging Chino?”


	6. Chapter 6

Villa stared up at Sergio, his heart thudding fast and mouth going dry. “What?”

Sergio laughed at his expression. “Come on Guaje, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. I was surprised at first but I guess it makes sense. A bit of a challenge, a dirty little secret for the two of you.”

Villa blinked dumbly. “H-how do you know?” He turned to look at Cristiano but the other boy was equally wide eyed. He shook his head slightly under Villa’s gaze.

“I came over to see your car on Saturday,” Sergio explained, still leaning against the locker, body much more relaxed than his friends’. “I saw him leaving your house.” He aimed another smirk and a wink at the Asturian who was remembering in horror what had happened.

After they left the back seat of the car they had gone inside for an hour or so, just hanging out, watching TV, but when Silva had left Villa had walked him to the door. They had stood out on the front step where he had kissed him goodbye rather thoroughly. Worst of all, he had let his hand slide down Silva’s back to grab a handful of his ass and make him press up close, blushing as usual.

“Looked like you had some fun,” Sergio pushed on and they could both hear the lack of innocence in his words.

Villa had no idea what to say. All he wanted was for the bell to ring so he could escape to his first lesson and come up with some sort of a plan. They weren’t ready for everyone to find out about them yet. They were still finding out about each other. He knew Silva would hate the attention and he wanted them to have enough peace to work things out before everyone else started sticking their noses in. It was only that weekend that Silva had felt insecure about how different their lives were. He had felt unequal to Villa and the Asturian didn’t want Sergio saying anything to make it worse (which he surely would with his big mouth).

The big Sevillan nudged him hard in the ribs. “Come on, Villa,” he whined. “I want details.”

Villa gaped for a second. “Have you told anyone?” he finally managed.

“What? No. I wanted to talk to you about it first. Get all the details for myself. Bet it took ages to convince him.”

Shutting his locker, Villa turned away. It hadn’t actually taken that long when he thought about it. Or maybe he had just been willing to wait. Thankfully, before Sergio could say anything else, the bell rang loud and clear, giving him an escape route.

“I have to get to class,” he said, slinging his bag onto his shoulder and already trying to hurry off. He knew Sergio’s first class was in the opposite direction.

“Fine,” the other boy sighed, watching his friends turn away from him. “But we’ll talk about this later.”

“I don’t think he’s told anybody yet,” Cristiano tried helpfully as Villa walked rapidly alongside him.

“You think?” His expression was clearly worried and he was chewing on his thumbnail.

“Just tell him how you really feel. I’m sure he won’t cause trouble.”

Villa snorted. “Yeah, right. Sergio loves causing trouble.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Break time found Villa pacing back and forth in the boys toilets, still chewing his much abused thumbnail as he waited for Silva. He had sent him a message on his phone but maybe he hadn’t got it yet. Maybe his phone was switched off or he had left it at home.

He paused when the door opened but it was only a couple of thirteen year olds who stopped in the doorway and stared up at him. He looked at them blankly for a second.

“Get out,” he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The two boys scampered away without a word.

A few minutes later Silva ducked his head around the door. “Hey, I just got your message. What’s wrong?”

Villa let his hand fall from his mouth. “Sergio knows about us.”

“What!?” Silva’s face paled in a second. “How? Did you tell him?”

“Of course I didn’t tell him,” Villa exclaimed. “He saw you leaving my place on Saturday.”

“Oh fuck,” Silva panicked, turning to brace himself against the sink. “I knew we should have been more careful. Has he told anyone?”

Shaking his head, Villa leant next to him. He was feeling a little calmer now that he could share the news. “He said he hasn’t. He thinks we’re just fooling around though.”

Silva’s body sagged a little. “He’s going to tell everyone.”

“No, no,” said Villa, reaching out for his boyfriend. “I’ll talk to him. I’ll make him stay quiet.”

“Are you sure?” Silva was frowning hard and Villa could see his own worry reflected in the other boy’s eyes.

“Yeah, of course.” He sounded more certain than he felt. “Cristiano has known for weeks and he hasn’t said a word.”

Silva chewed his lip thoughtfully. “I guess.” He gave a little sniff. “I don’t want everyone knowing,” he whispered. “They won’t understand.”

“I know.” Villa wrapped his arms around him lovingly. “We’ll be more careful from now on until we’re ready for people to find out.”

Silva nodded, leaning his head to the other boy’s chest. “I guess your friends aren’t so bad as long as they keep quiet.”

Pouting in confusion, Villa looked down. He had always assumed Silva would be more worried about his friends finding out than his own. After all, they were more likely to cause trouble.

“What do you mean?”

Silva shrugged tiredly. “I just don’t want my friends to think I’m an idiot for dating you. I don’t really know yours. Besides, they’ll sleep with anyone anyway. It shouldn’t mean much to them.”

He was too tired to notice how Villa’s arms tensed around him.

“They’re not that bad,” he said.

Silva snorted.

“They’re still my friends,” Villa argued, pushing Silva away slightly so he could look at him. “Just because they’ve had sex doesn’t mean your friends are better than them.”

“I didn’t say that,” Silva squeaked. “I just mean-“

“You mean,” Villa cut him off, “That your friends’ opinions mean more than mine. I know you don’t think much of them but they’re the only friends I have and they’ve always been good to me.”

“Yeah, to you,” Silva complained, going on the defensive. “They were never nice to me so why should I care what they think?”

“Cristiano’s been nice to you since he found out,” Villa replied, knowing that Silva couldn’t disagree.

“Well, yeah but...”

“What exactly worries you so much about your friends finding out?” He narrowed his eyes.

“They won’t understand,” Silva whimpered, looking down. He wasn’t quite sure what he had done to annoy his boyfriend so much. Surely he couldn’t be mad at what Silva thought of his so-called friends. They probably only spent time with him because he had money and was willing to play along with their little plans. Maybe he was just wound up form worrying about Sergio all morning.

“Why won’t they understand?” Villa pushed. “Because of all the things they think they know about me that aren’t true? Because apparently you’d have to be an idiot to want to date me.”

Silva opened his mouth, trying to make a sound.

“Because they think I’m not as good as them? Or is that just what you think?”

“I’ didn’t mean it like that. I’ve been friends with them for a long time,” said Silva. “I don’t want to lose them now.”

“Then why are you doing this?” Villa all but shouted. “One minute you think we’re too unequal because our lives are different and the next you think your friends are better than mine.”

“I’m just saying, I’ve known my friends longer than you’ve known yours. They’re proper friends. We grew up together.”

Angrily, Villa pushed past him, making him bump hard against the sink.

“If your friends are so great then how about I stop my friends from keeping your shameful secret and we’ll see what they think of you then.” He stormed out without a backward glance.

Perhaps he had been too harsh but Silva really wasn’t considering for a second that there was any goodness in his friends. They had been nice to him when he was just the new kid from Asturias, they had never pushed him into doing anything he didn’t want to, they had stood by him through everything, made him so much more confident than he had been before his family moved to Barcelona. All morning he had been thinking bad things about Sergio and the trouble he could cause when it occurred to him he had already known for over a day and kept quiet until he could talk to Villa directly. Cristiano had been nothing but understanding the whole time.

And there was Silva, acting like them knowing didn’t matter so long as they kept their mouths shut because his friends were so much better. If they put pressure on him would he start seeing Villa differently? Would he leave him?

The Asturian growled as he headed towards the library, needing somewhere calm and quiet to spend his free period. He was exhausted from all the stress of worrying and Silva acting like his friends were nothing but troublemakers hadn’t helped his mood.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Villa’s neck ached as he leant over his almost finished essay. It had proved a good distraction from his internal complaining about Silva’s attitude. It also meant he wouldn’t have any homework to do that night.

Someone sat heavily in the seat next to him. “I bet he’s a creamer.”

“What?” he looked up in confusion to see Sergio.

“Silvi. He’s so quiet all the time, I bet when you get him in bed he really lets go.”

Villa clenched his jaw and turned back to his work. Sometimes the best way to deal with Sergio was just to ignore him.

“Has he blown you?” he asked, for all the world like it was the kind of thing two friends should talk about in a school library.

“Maybe,” Villa sighed.

“Ha! That means yes. Is he any good? He does have quite a nice mouth if you think about it.”

He couldn’t hear Villa grinding his teeth, though he should have noticed the way his hand clenched tightly on the desk. Still he persisted.

“I guess it’s not such a bad idea banging a nerd. You can train them up; get them to do whatever you want. He’s tiny though. Must have a really tight ass.”

Villa took a deep breath, calming himself before turning vaguely in his friend’s direction. “It’s none of your business,” he said. “Just don’t tell anyone.”

“Why not?” Sergio asked indignantly. “It’s fun.”

“Just...” Villa sighed. “Just don’t.”

“Oh, right,” Sergio said as if something had just occurred to him. “Because if people know he’ll stop putting out for you.”

He gave Villa a heavy pat on his tense shoulder and gave him a wink. “Secret’s safe with me.”

Villa kept quiet, letting his shoulders relax a little and going back to his essay. Beside him Sergio rocked back and forth on the chair.

“You know, that could be a good idea,” he finally said.

“What?” Villa mumbled, holding open a page of his textbook as he looked for the quote he needed.

“We could have a little game. See how tough it’d be to get the rest of them a little excited. You’ve already nailed Chino, which is a little unfair, but I’m sure the rest of us can catch up. Well, maybe not Cris. He’s been moody for months. Have you noticed?”

Villa shrugged. “Not really.”

Sergio snorted in reply. “Too busy with your new boy toy, that’s why.” He punched Villa lightly on the arm, making him growl because Sergio wasn’t good at controlling his strength. He rubbed the spot, frowning.

“Can you please just let me finish this essay?”

With a heavy sigh and a dramatic roll of the eyes, Sergio pulled himself up from his seat and ruffled his friend’s hair.

“Jeez Guaje, that nerd is really rubbing off on you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sergio’s chair remained vacant for a total of five seconds before Cristiano sat in it. “Hey.”

Villa tipped his head back, looking up at the ceiling. “Oh God, why do you hate me?”

“Don’t think God’s up there,” said Cristiano, following his gaze. “That the languages corridor. Unless you’re counting Mr Henry as a god, which you probably could.”

Villa raised his eyebrows like that wasn’t a bad idea, before turning to face his friend. “I don’t think he’d be very interested in you.”

“Pssh, why not?”

“Well, he’d lose his job for a start. Besides, I doubt he’d be interested in dating a kid anyway. Probably has some hot French person at home, waiting for him.”

Cristiano snorted dismissively. “Well, if he ever wanted a bit on the side...” He threw a wink at his friend, making him smile. “Anyway, that’s not why I’m here. I heard what Sergio was saying. Why didn’t you tell him the truth?”

Villa sighed again, pretending to go back to his work. “He won’t understand. He’s going to keep quiet anyway, so why should I tell him?”

The other boy pouted a little. “Silva would be mad if he knew the stuff he’d been saying.”

“Silva’s already mad,” said Villa, grumpily.

“Oh?” Cristiano leant forward, folding his arms on the desk. “That why you’re in such a mood?”

Another sigh. Villa felt as if he’d done little else all day.

“What made him mad? Sergio finding out?”

The Asturian dropped his pen onto the table, giving up on the essay. “We had an argument. It was stupid.”

“So make up.”

Giving a frustrated little growl, Villa rocked back in his chair. “He started it. He was insulting you and the others; I just stood up for you. He said his friends would think he’s an idiot for dating me. He’s ashamed isn’t he?”

“Oh for God’s sake,” said Cristiano, rolling his eyes. It wasn’t exactly the reaction Villa had expected. “Of course he’s not ashamed. I’ve seen you together and he doesn’t act like that at all. It makes sense that he expects his friends to hate us though and think he’s crazy. We haven’t been too nice to any of them.”

Feeling soundly reprimanded, Villa looked down at his hands cupped in his lap. “Everything’s felt really tense the past few days. I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Maybe nothing’s wrong,” Cristiano shrugged. “Maybe you’re just both in a bad mood lately. I mean, you always are and he’s got to be sometime.”

A loud slap was heard as Villa hit him over the shoulder with the text book, making him laugh. Standing up, Cristiano rubbed his shoulder.

“You know I’m right. Just go and make up with him. It doesn’t matter what the rest of us think about you two.”

Villa gave him a thankful smile. “Determined to be right aren’t you?”

“I’m always right,” said Cristiano, sighing as if it was burden he would just have to learn to live with.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Anyone sitting here?”

Silva jumped, unprepared for Cristiano to suddenly appear by his side. He had only just left class, finding a bench outside to sit on in the winter sun and his friends were still nowhere to be seen. They had planned to go across the street and buy their lunch from a small cafe for a change. None of the older students could put up with the cafeteria food five days a week.

He shook his head, letting the other boy sit beside him, only a small gap between them.

“I heard Sergio found out,” the Portuguese boy started, seeing Silva hunch his shoulders into his thick coat. “I don’t think he’s going to say anything.”

“Oh,” Silva replied quietly. “That’s good.”

“And you and Villa argued?” It wasn’t really a question and Silva knew it. He slumped down on the bench, swinging one leg so that his foot scuffed along the ground.

“You know, he was just trying to defend us. He’s a good friend.”

“My friends are good too,” Silva replied, frowning hard.

“I know.” Cristiano slid down on the bench so they were at a more similar height. “He didn’t mean to upset you. You just hurt his feelings, I guess.”

Silva’s frown changed, less indignant and sadder instead. “I didn’t mean to. We were just talking and it all got out of hand. All of a sudden he was mad at me and I didn’t mean to say anything bad, it just came out and he took it the wrong way.”

Cristiano shook his head, smiling. “You two are useless. Just apologise and it’ll be fine.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

Silva bit his lip, big eyes turned towards the other boy. “Why are you being nice to me?” he asked straight, no suspicion in his voice, just curiosity.

Cristiano shrugged and pulled himself up. “Because Villa’s my friend and you make him happy. Besides, you kind of remind me of someone.”

“Really? Who?”

Clearing his throat, Cristiano fiddled with the zipper on his coat, pulling it up and rubbing his hands as if he were cold. “No one. Just someone I knew.” He shook his head, looking down.

He was saved from anymore questions by Villa suddenly appearing.

“Hey,” he grinned at Silva, barely acknowledging his friend. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“I’ll leave you two alone,” said Crisitano, nodding his head in Villa’s direction as he passed.

Behind him, the two boys approached each other, Silva now standing to greet his boyfriend. They looked at each other for a long pause before both taking a breath and saying, “I’m sorry,” at the same time.

Silva ducked his head, smiling at the ground. He felt Villa take his hands, smiling as well and they closed the gap between them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey, you coming to get some lunch?” Sergio asked, appearing out of nowhere at Cristiano’s shoulder.

The Portuguese boy looked around, seeing that it was just him and Cristiano. He took advantage of the chance. “Let me show you something first.”

On a high from the exciting gossip he had already learnt that day, Sergio happily followed his friend outside.

“Where we going?” he asked, quickly finding himself shushed.

Cristiano held his finger to his lips, directing the other boy to look around the corner. When he did he was surprised by what he saw.

The two Davids were curled up together on the bench, Silva’s head cuddled against Villa’s chest as the other boy trailed his fingers through his hair. A matching set of blissful smiles lay on their faces.

Cristiano leant on the wall beside him. “They’re not just fucking.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Silva tipped his head to the side, enjoying the view as Villa bent over that afternoon, placing the DVD in the player. He even managed not to blush when the other boy turned around, almost catching him.

It was just as they were about to get comfortable, opening the pizza box on the table, that the doorbell rang.

Villa sighed, heaving himself up. “Don’t you eat all that without me,” he warned.

The smile Silva gave him, eyes twinkling and teeth biting into his full bottom lip, made Villa suspicious. “On second thoughts, I don’t trust you at all. You’re coming with me.”

He pulled the boy up by his wrist, their mouths meeting frequently as he backed up to the front door, barely looking as he pulled it open. Both their faces fell in surprise when they saw who it was.

“Hello, lovebirds,” said Sergio, giving them a wide smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what will happen now that Sergio knows the Davids are in love? Why has he turned up at Villa’s house to interrupt their quiet night in? And who will be having sex?

Feeling Silva move a little behind him, Villa turned apprehensive eyes up at his Sevillan friend. He couldn’t think of a single thing to say but he definitely didn’t want Sergio to start running his big mouth with Silva right there to hear it all.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were together!?” Sergio exclaimed, reaching out to slap him on the arm, managing to hit the exact spot he had playfully punched earlier that day.

Villa gaped at him, while Silva just crept further behind him, thankful for his boyfriend’s arm still loosely around him.

Cristiano chose that moment to make his presence felt, stepping forward and leaning against the doorframe.

“Sorry,” he said, “but I had to tell him.”

Villa felt his face fall, eyes conveying his shock at his friend’s betrayal because his mouth still wasn’t making sounds.

“It’s ok,” Cristiano said hurriedly. “He understands. I just thought it was better this way.”

“Yeah,” Sergio piped up rather indignantly. “What did you think, I’d be a jerk if you really liked him?”

“I- I just- I didn’t...” Villa fumbled for a reply.

Sergio shook his head, closing his eyes and heaving a sigh dramatically. “I’m hurt, man.”

Seeing that the two Davids were still in shock, exchanging a quick glance with each other, Cristiano decided to change the subject a little.

“What are you two doing? Did we interrupt?”

Villa’s eyebrows were still up as he turned his attention to his other friend but he was slowly regaining his composure. “We were going to watch a movie.”

“What movie?” Sergio asked, perking up from his pretend outrage.

Villa glanced at his boyfriend. “Er, Gladiator,” he said. “It’s Silva’s favourite.”

The boy in question looked down, blushing.

“Ooh, I like that film,” said Sergio eagerly, leaning forward. He widened his eyes to puppy dog size.

“Me too,” Cristiano added, sounding just as interested.

Turning again, Villa gave Silva a look that he hoped said ‘Sorry, but they really want me to ask.’ Silva just gave a nervous smile and shrugged.

“You want to come in?” Villa asked a little apprehensively.

Sergio grinned widely, stepping into the house, closely followed by Cristiano.

At least there wasn’t much space for conversation after they all grabbed a slice of pizza and the movie started up. Half an hour in, Silva had become so engrossed in the movie he knew inside out, that he had almost forgotten about the gatecrashers to their private night in. When Villa moved, he almost jumped but all the other boy was doing was rearranging them so that they could both lie down, Silva in front of him, back against his chest. Happily, Silva snuggled down, the boys on the other couch now only able to see the crown of his head.

Sergio kicked Cristiano’s leg gently, catching his attention and nodding over at the other boys. Cristiano smiled. A second later he was smiling even more widely as Sergio pulled him down, copying the Davids position and spooning in behind his friend.

They lay still for a little while before Cristiano reached for his friends hand, pulling it over his waist and twisting their fingers together. Reactively, Sergio pressed a little kiss behind his ear, making his eyes close. They stayed like that a little longer.

It wasn’t until the last few minutes of the movie that Cristiano turned on his back, hand reaching out to stroke over Sergio’s cheek. They caught each other’s eyes, Sergio’s curious but Cristiano’s harder to read. They looked like they were asking a silent question.

Silva had glanced over when he heard them move, catching them looking at each other. Gently he nudged his boyfriend.

“Are they together?” he whispered, sounding confused.

Villa followed his gaze. Sergio was nuzzling his nose playfully against the other boy’s neck, Cristiano lying with his face turned into his long hair.

“No,” he whispered back. “They’re just like that sometimes.” He felt Silva’s shoulders tense against him a little and pulled him closer, giving him a little squeeze until Silva smiled.

Hearing voices, Cristiano looked over at the other couch, seeing his friends cuddled together. When Sergio pulled back he saw him frowning sadly. Before he could say anything, Cristiano had turned back to him, their faces close.

“Sese?” he whispered. “Take me home?”

Sergio met his mouth, soft, warm lips ghosting over each other. He nodded almost imperceptibly, taking Cristiano’s hand and pulling him up.

“We’re going to call it a night,” he announced.

The room’s other occupants looked up from their sofa, Silva blinking dumbly as Villa said a goodbye from both of them. Sergio barely acknowledged them as he wrapped an arm around Cristiano and guided him out as he kept his eyes down.

It wasn’t very far to Cristiano’s house and they made most of the journey in silence, Sergio keeping the excitement up by running his hands over his friend’s body at regular intervals and kissing at his neck.

“We could find somewhere closer,” he suggested, looking around already for a likely spot.

“No,” Cristiano replied quickly. “I want to be inside.”

Sergio just shrugged. Whatever mood his friend was in, he’d happily play along.

The house was quiet when they eventually entered and Cristiano called out for his mother, earning to reply.

“Guess we’re alone,” he said, swallowing to get rid of the unexpected dryness in his mouth. He barely had time to turn before Sergio was kissing him. Clumsily they kicked their shoes off, smiling against each other’s mouths as they did so.

They stayed attached, resisting the urge to remove any more clothes until Cristiano pushed his bedroom door closed. Eagerly, Sergio ran his hands down to tug open the zipper of the other boy’s jeans. They were both hard already and familiar with each other enough to skip any excessive foreplay.

Cristiano lifted up the covers of his bed and slipped underneath, stripped down to his underwear already. Sergio followed him, making sure he was completely naked and that his partner got a good look before letting the bedsheets cover him.

Their mouths met, hot and hungry, Cristiano lying on his back and spreading his legs. He gasped as Sergio moved down, disappearing under the covers and making short work of removing his underwear. With a moan, Cristiano arched up into the other boy’s welcoming mouth.

It had been months since they had done anything more than a quick mutual handjob which they had both been too drunk to remember properly and Cristiano had forgotten just what and expert Sergio was. Biting his lip and balling the sheets in his hands, he gasped.

A few minutes later he had adjusted to the intense pressure and let his eyes fall closed, mind taking him somewhere else. He giggled a little, wriggling his toes as Sergio licked his entire length. Even when the other boy crawled back up him, too impatient to wait any longer and reached for the bedside drawer which was always full of the necessary supplies, he still kept his eyes half shut, pressing soft kisses to Sergio’s exposed shoulder.

He heard the condom packet being ripped open and let his head fall back. One hand drifted lower, stroking himself slowly and smiling as he let his mind wander somewhere else. Sergio repositioned himself, not missing the dreamy smile on his face – even giving it a little kiss. He wasn’t sure what fantasy was going through his head but he was willing to help.

Slowly he slipped one slick finger inside his partner. Watching him closely, he saw him gasp, hips lifting before settling back down. He pushed the finger slowly, working it in and out as he curiously watched his lover’s face. Cristiano’s head was back on the pillow, arching his neck slightly, mouth open but curling up happily at the corners. A pleasured groan escaped him as Sergio pushed in a second finger and he reached up, hands ghosting over his shoulder until they found his hair.

His eyes opened then, catching Sergio’s and silently letting him know he was reading. Sergio kissed him hard, getting himself into position and spreading the other boy’s legs wide. His teeth nipped at the skin on his teeth.

“Be gentle,” Cristiano gasped, against his hair.

Sergio’s head lifted. “What?”

“Just...” Cristiano felt his cheeks heat up. “Go slow, ok?”

The Sevillan watched him for a second, confused, but he nodded anyway. He pressed in slowly as he was asked, Cristiano’s head flopping to the side as he did so, mouth open in a silent moan of pleasure.

It didn’t take them long to get a good rhythm going. After all, Cristiano was open and willing and Sergio was nothing if not experienced. He ground in slowly, long, firm thrusts, Cristiano arching up to him sinuously each time and gasping.

Sergio watched the boy beneath him, felt the slow roll of his hips, heard the little groans that mingled with his gasps, felt the way his hands clung to his shoulders. Closing the gap between them he found his mouth and they kissed slowly, speeding up in time with their hips. Cristiano clung to him more tightly, bring his legs up and wrapping them around Sergio’s waist as they became desperate.

Sergio cupped his hand behind Cristiano’s head, keeping their mouths together and encouraging more hungry moans. He had never experienced Cristiano so eager for him, so willing to let him take control. He wondered what he could be thinking behind his closed eyelids, knowing his friend well enough to realise this wasn’t an impulsive one off to merely satisfy urges.

Arching his head back on the pillow, Cristiano broke the kiss, needing to breath. Sergio couldn’t make out what he was mouthing, only hearing little gasps of broken sound as he thrust harder and deeper.

With a strangled moan, Cristiano lifted his shoulders clear of the bed, his forehead pressed to his partner’s, mouths ghosting together and breath mingling until suddenly he pulled Sergio’s head down, feeding a moan into his mouth as he came. Feeling almost overwhelmed by the other boy all around him, the sudden tightening of muscles, the wetness on his stomach, Sergio quickly followed.

As they came back down, still thrusting slowly in and out, he laid his friend back down on the bed, seeing the hazy look in his eyes and on his smile. Eventually pulling out he collapsed beside him, panting for breath. They lay still, apart from their heaving chests for a few moments until their bodies could cool.

Sergio made the first mood, stripping off the condom and tossing it into the bin. As if he had been waiting for a signal, Cristiano rolled onto his side, back to the other boy who shuffled up close behind him.

He was biting his bottom lip when Sergio’s hand stroked over his thigh. He reached for it, pulling it up to his chest as before in Villa’s house and twined their fingers together. He gave the hand a tight squeeze as Sergio rested his head behind him tiredly.

He pressed a kiss to the back of his friend’s head, cuddling up against the warm skin of his back. “What was all the about?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bojan visits Thierry again but is he still feeling awkward about their relationship?  
> And what was the whole ronaldo/ramos quickie about?

“You shouldn’t be here,” Thierry mumbled into Bojan’s mouth as he rocked back, the boy wrapped around his waist. “It’s a school night.”

Bojan grinned, kissing him harder and reaching his hands around the back of his head to hold him in place. He had spent the night in Thierry’s bed that weekend but there had been nothing more than kissing and snuggles. It wasn’t that Bojan hated it, because he didn’t, but he could feel Thierry getting more comfortable and he had been waiting for weeks.

“You said I could come,” he whispered, rocking his hips down.

Thierry swallowed a little grunt, lifting Bojan up off him.

“What?”

“Don’t,” he said, shuffling back and gently pushing Bojan further away from his crotch.

“Titi,” the boy whined. “Please.” He reached forward, succeeding in getting his hands to the man’s face and slipping out of his grasp. He shuffled back forward on his knees, keeping his hips up.

“I want us to have a proper relationship.”

“Well, we can’t,” Thierry sighed, wrapping his hands around Bojan’s upper arms.

The boy pouted at him indignantly, eyes challenging. “You used to like it,” he whispered, lowering his hips back down so that they pressed firmly on top of Thierry’s. The man flinched but did nothing.

Bojan decided to try something else. Leaning forward, he let his pout soften into a frown. “Was I not good?”

Thierry’s eyes closed as his throat tightened. He let go of the boy’s arms, curling one arm behind his back and reaching the other up to cup his face. “Oh, baby no, you were amazing. I told you, I just need time.”

Bojan was kissing him again, tightening his thighs either side of the man’s hips and pressing his body up close.

“But I need you,” he whimpered, nuzzling and nudging against his lover’s neck. “It’s not just about sex, I promise. I want to feel like I can touch you and kiss you and you can be mine.”

His blunt nails scratched at Thierry’s neck, making him arch and he turned Bojan’s face back towards him, kissing him. In one swift movement he rolled them over so that Bojan was pressed beneath him on the bed, legs splayed wide. He gave a little gasp when the Frenchman’s mouth moved to his neck, sucking little red marks all the way down.

“I love you,” he sighed against his young lover’s ear and felt his arms tighten around him.

“I love you too. Please just show me.” He guided Thierry’s head up with his hands, giving him the full force of his puppy eyes.

Thierry’s own eyes closed tightly again and he gave a long pause. Bojan was sure he was going to refuse again, to somehow walk away when before they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other, but instead he just gave a little growl before pressing a hard kiss to his mouth. Bojan squeaked in surprise and it took him a second to realise what was happening.

He felt his shirt being pushed up before Thierry’s hand stroked hurriedly back down making him squirm under the pressure and all of a sudden there was a tugging on his pants. Excitedly he lifted himself up, hands moving down to help Thierry’s, legs scrabbling to kick off the offending pants. He only managed to get one foot free but that was enough.

Thierry palmed at him roughly, making his body writhe up in a wild and primitive manner, completely out of his control. Realising how quickly he was hardening, Thierry reached down for his own zipper with his one free hand, jerking Bojan with the other. Clumsily, Bojan helped him, lifting his head for more hurried, messy kisses.

Each move of his body was accompanied by a groan, desperate to get to the end before Thierry changed his mind and after weeks with barely any contact, Thierry seemed to be in the same frame of mind. He planted kisses continually on and around Bojan’s moaning mouth, one hand still jerking him as the other ran over his body, thrilled by how it reacted to his touch, making him whimper as it skimmed over a nipple, delving down again between his legs to stroke against that secret spot he hadn’t yet explored.

Bojan almost yelled for that, eyes flying open before shutting again tightly. He pushed his hips up and down, wanting Thierry to push into him, to fill him, to hurt him, anything so long as it was from him. He couldn’t hold onto the man anymore, he had to ball the bed sheets in his hands, arching and moaning loudly with every touch.

Thierry watched him, forgetting how beautiful he had looked when he let himself go, forgetting how good it felt to be able to see and smell and hear nothing but the boy in his bed. With a feral groan he descended on him, finding his mouth and removing his hands so that he could scoop the boy up in his arms and they could grind their hips together.

Bojan arched his head back, emitting a moan that sounded half like a sob because it was so much more than he had ever felt and there was no way he could control it. He whispered and moaned his lover’s name, throwing his head forward again and tucking it against the man’s neck, hips moving so rapidly up and down against Thierry, driving them both over the edge.

With a loud moan, Bojan came, pressing right up against Thierry and spilling himself all over his hips. Thierry felt it and groaned, pressing the boy down firmly. He ground down on him, reaching a hand between them to give a few quick jerks, overwhelmed by the dirty, sweaty boy that make the whole thing somehow so beautiful and pure no matter what they did.

He collapsed onto him, feeling himself cum, the two of them mixing together on their stomachs. For a long while the only sound was of their heavy breathing slowly returning to normal. Eventually Thierry turned his face to kiss Bojan’s cheek.

“You’re a very bad boy.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sergio pressed his hand flat against his friend’s chest, turning him onto his back so he could look down at him.

Cristiano frowned, squirming in close to Sergio’s body so he couldn’t see his face as clearly.

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Sergio started, “but it’s never been like that before.”

The Portuguese boy felt his cheeks heat up, glad that the room was dark. “It was nothing,” he mumbled.

“You’ve been weird for months,” said Sergio, never good at beating around the bush. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Cristiano heaved a sigh. “It’s nothing,” he repeated.

Sergio was silent for all of two seconds. “You got all weird when you saw Villa snuggling up with his piece of ass.”

Slapping his arm, Cristiano frowned. “Villa won’t like it if he hears you saying that.”

“Are you jealous of them?” Sergio queried. He really hated when there was something to know and he didn’t know what it was.

“No,” Cristiano pouted in a manner that clearly meant yes.

“Do you want to be with one of them?” Sergio said, sounding confused.

“No! It’s just... I just... they reminded me of someone.”

Sergio lay back down, making Cristiano turn to face him, eyes lighting up excitedly. “Who?”

“No one,” Crisitano mumbled, looking down. “Just someone I met on holiday.”

“Do you love them?” Sergio asked and Cristiano could hear that it was a serious question.

He looked up, frowning a little and nodded. “I think so.”

Sergio wrapped his arms around his friend, cuddling him close. “So, tell me all about it.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally two parts (10A and 10B) but I'm just renaming and readjusting the titles so this will be 10 and next 11.  
> This is more Cris summer flashbacks btw  
> x

Cristiano could see a shape moving in the shadows and he already knew who it was. Even after a year he could recognise his shape, the way he moved. He stayed still, watching as Deco emerged, lighting a cigarette before sitting with his friends at a table outside the bar. He couldn’t help himself, starting to remember everything that had happened the year before.

His second time, waking up in the man’s bed, hadn’t been as bad as the first. Once Deco was inside him he had relaxed more easily, starting to see why everyone liked it so much. The man’s friends had winked at him the next morning, knowing exactly what had gone on due to the thin walls, but they didn’t say anything. The third time had started to feel really good but it wasn’t till the fourth that he came. Deco had laughed through his panting, kissing his head hard and congratulating him.

After that things had been fun, for a while. Cristiano had become more comfortable, eager to show up every day and get into bed with his boyfriend. Of course, it wasn’t always bed. They had sex in the pool, behind the bar they went to on their first day; he even gave Deco a blowjob on the sun lounger by the pool, completely unaware of his boyfriend’s roommates watching from the window.

But after a while it started to take it’s toll. Most nights they got increasingly drunk and Cristiano, not wanting to seem childish in comparison tried to keep up. There were a few nights he could only barely remember, including one where Deco had dragged him into his room, followed by his friends. Tugging down Cristiano’s pants he deposited him, face down on the bed. As he tried to lift himself up he felt his boyfriend kiss at the back of his neck, pressing him back down. Too tired to try again, he lay face down, giggling and occasionally whimpering at the fingers probing at him. He hadn’t even realised the other men were still there or how many times the hands on his ass changed. He was too wasted to hear the groans of the other men as they jerked off as they touched him and watched his boyfriend thrusting hard into him. He woke up feeling uncomfortable, but Deco whispered “I love you,” and it had the same effect as always. Cristiano let it go, finding himself happier to not know what exactly had gone on and just hope it was in his imagination.

He frowned as he watched the man, laughing and joking with his friends. He had to walk past him. It was the quickest way to get home and he didn’t want to seem like a coward, avoiding him all summer.

Taking a deep breath, he held his head high, shoved his hands in his pockets and marched past. At first he thought nobody would notice him. After all, Deco had his back to him and it only took a few seconds to get past him but as he walked into the shadows he heard a chair scrape back and somebody call his name.

Containing a sigh, he tried to keep going but Deco’s hand was already on his arm, turning him around. Cristiano found his back pressed up against the wall.

“Hey,” Deco grinned, taking the cigarette from his mouth. “I wondered if you’d show up this summer.”

Cristiano looked down. He hadn’t realised how much he had grown over the past year. Deco wasn’t so intimidating when they weren’t the same height.

“Wow, you’ve grown,” he said, still smiling even though he got nothing in return.

“You really think I’m going to talk to you?” He arched an eyebrow but turned away before he could get a reply. Deco followed, keeping him against the wall.

“Hey, you’re not still mad are you?”

“Why shouldn’t I be?”

“Come on Cris,” he cajoled softly, running a hand up one arm. “It was a summer thing. We had fun didn’t we?”

Cristiano frowned, folding his arms and turning his head away.

“I know I didn’t take it as seriously as I should have but I can’t change that now.” He stepped closer, putting his cigarette out on the wall so he had both hands free so stroke at the boy’s hips.

“Get off,” said Cristiano quietly, pushing him away just a little.

“A-are you ok?”

They both looked up to see another boy standing a few steps away. Cristiano recognised him as one of his new neighbours. They had never really talked but his mother seemed to like the boy’s family well enough.

“It’s fine,” he said, trying to slip out of Deco’s grasp again.

“Yeah, we’re kind of busy here so get lost,” the man growled, seeing that their new companion was interfering more out of good manners than real bravery.

“Leave him alone. He didn’t do anything.” Pushing Deco’s shoulder he managed to get his back off the wall.

“Oh, what?” the man laughed. “You want him to be your boyfriend this summer. Are you going to train him up like I did with you?”

He was so surprised when Cristiano punched him that the impact knocked him down on the ground. The other boy gasped but Cristiano kept quiet, glaring down at his ex. He wanted to say something really clever but all he could come up with was, “Don’t ever come near me again.”

He turned quickly on his heel and before Deco could register what had happened he had disappeared around the corner, followed by the other boy.

As soon as Deco was out of sight, Cristiano cupped his hand, hissing in pain. He had never realised punching someone could hurt so much.

“Are you hurt?”

He looked up to see his neighbour and sighed. “It’s fine.” Walking away, he felt the boy at his shoulder, watching him closely. He couldn’t really tell him to leave. They lived in the same street.

“Who was that guy?” he eventually asked.

Cristiano sighed. “No one - Just an ex.”

“Oh,” the boy said, sounding surprised though he regained himself quickly. “Maybe you should tell someone he was bothering you.”

“No!” Cristiano stopped, spinning round to face the other teen. “And don’t you dare tell anyone. The less I have to do with him the better.”

He nodded and they walked on in silence, Cristiano’s jaw tense as he watched him. Turning into their street he stopped, resting a hand on Cristiano’s arm.

“You can come to mine and get some ice for that,” he said, motioning at the still sore hand. “There’s nobody in.”

If Cristiano hadn’t know better he would have said it was more than just an invite to ice his hand but he knew the boy’s reputation; good little Catholic boy, no bad behaviour, no sex before marriage. He nodded, following after him. His hand was really beginning to hurt.

“So, what’s your name again? Roberto?”

“Ricardo,” the boy answered. “But everyone calls me Ricky or Kaka.”

Cristiano raised an eyebrow.

“It was what my little brother used to call me. It sort of just stuck.” He blushed a little, leading his new friend inside and turning on the kitchen light.

Cristiano couldn’t help but watch as he bent over to rummage around for ice.

“Everyone calls me Cris,” he said but Kaka was already smiling as he wrapped the ice in a tea towel.

“I know. Your mum has been here talking to mine quite a lot.”

Cristiano nodded, “Right.” He hissed as the ice was pressed to his knuckles, cold despite the towel.

They stood in silence for a little longer.

“You here all summer?” Cristiano finally asked, getting a nod as reply.

“We just bought this place.”

“Are you from Brazil?” he asked, though his mother had already mentioned it in conversation. He would have picked up the accent anyway. A few Brazilian families seemed to have villas in the neighbourhood.

“Originally,” Kaka told him. “We live in Madrid now though.”

Cristiano nodded, thinking up more questions to keep the conversation going until the other boy felt more comfortable and started asking some of his own. Eventually they found themselves sitting at the kitchen table, sharing some leftover pizza and talking animatedly. For a good little Catholic boy, Kaka was more fun than Cristiano would have guessed.

It was an hour before the conversation got serious again.

“So, what was that guy’s name?” Kaka asked, keeping his eyes down incase he was crossing the line.

“Deco,” Cristiano told him, frowning. “And I’d avoid him if I were you.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I will. Things didn’t end well with him?”

Cristiano snorted. “Things were never good with him. I should have realised that sooner.”

“Did you love him?” The question was almost whispered.

There was a pause before Cristiano answered, equally quietly. “Yeah, I did. I would have done anything for him. I did! Maybe I was just stupid.”

“It’s not stupid to love someone.” Kaka reached out, fingers lying over his new friend’s still red knuckles, the look on his face so simple, so innocent.

“It was stupid to love him,” Cristiano assured him. “He didn’t deserve it. He treated me like crap and he never really loved me back.”

Kaka looked down at the tabletop, not sure what else to say. He didn’t have much experience of relationships. “Why did it end then?”

“Because he cheated on me,” Cristiano mumbled, shame faced, “Probably quite a few times. I only caught him twice.”

“Twice?”

He nodded. “The first time I forgave him.” He laughed bitterly at the memory. “He said it was some ex love of his and thins had just happened but he really wanted to be with me, he loved me more. I wanted to believe him. We hadn’t been together that long and it felt so good when we were together.”

He looked up, corners of his mouth pulled down in a frown, eyes almost pleading with Kaka for understanding. The other boy squeezed his fingers gently and he looked back down.

“The second time I knew he had been lying. I was so mad at him, I avoided him until I went home. I’ve never told anyone this stuff before.” He looked up again, more shyly this time, making Kaka smile softly back at him.

“You didn’t tell your friends?”

He shook his head. “I don’t think they’d understand. Besides, it was kind of embarrassing.”

Kaka shrugged. “Everyone makes mistakes,” he said, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

“Pretty big thing to make a mistake over. Maybe the whole ‘waiting for marriage’ thing is the right way to go.”

The Brazilian boy blushed. “You know about that?”

Cristiano threw him a wink. “I do now.”

The blushing increased. “It was just the way I was raised.”

The other boy laughed. “Well, it’s a bit late for me now. I’ve slept with way too many people to try and save myself.”

Kaka looked surprised, taking his hand back and playing with the hem of his shirt. “Oh, but after Deco, you still wanted to? I would have thought that’d make you more careful.”

Frowning again, Cristiano tried to see if there was any accusation in his tone but it seemed like an innocent enough question. He shrugged. “I was always nice to them, never made them do anything they didn’t want to. I guess after Deco I just didn’t want him to be my only memory of sleeping with someone.”

Kaka opened his mouth to say something but at that very moment the front door swung open to reveal two laughing women.

“Hi, mum,” said Cristiano, swivelling in his seat.

His mother looked up in surprise. “Cris, what are you doing here? I didn’t realise you two were friends.”

He stood up, followed by Kaka. “We were just hanging out.”

He saw the smile his mother gave him, glad that he was socialising with such a nice boy. They all talked for a little while before making their polite goodbyes and heading to the door. Cristiano turned when he got there.

“Hey, Ricky?” he called.

The other boy looked up.

“I was going to go shopping tomorrow in town. You want to come?”  
Kaka looked at him blankly for a second before a wide smile appeared on his face. “Sure, of course.”

Cristiano waved as he went out the door. “Cool. See you tomorrow.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VILLA'S 18TH BIRTHDAY PARTY!!!!   
> *Hands out party hats* Come on in!

Silva pressed Villa up against the wall of the cubicle, assaulting his mouth hungrily.

“David,” he murmured. “Do you have classes this afternoon?”

“Yeah, why?”

He pressed their hips together. “Well, I thought we could skip them and maybe go back to yours. It is your birthday after all.”

Villa pulled back so he could see his boyfriend’s face. “Yeah? You sure?”

Silva nodded, licking his lips. “I’m not going to see you later because of your family meal thing.”

A grin spread over Villa’s face and he wrapped his arms tightly around his lover’s waist, pulling him close and kissing him. “Sounds like a good plan, baby.”

They stayed in the cubicle for the next five minutes, waiting for the bell to signal the end of lunch and then sneaking out when they were sure the corridors would be empty. Villa took his birthday as an excuse to miss whatever lessons he liked and Silva was only skipping geography which he wasn’t keen on anyway. Although since Monday night, when he had watched a movie with Villa and his friends, they seemed to be treating him a little better. In their lesson that Tuesday Sergio had smirked at him but kept quiet. But two days was probably too short a time to really tell. He was beginning to trust Cristiano but Sergio was much less predictable.

As soon as they got to Villa’s pleasantly empty house they made their way upstairs, collapsing onto the bed in each other’s arms and picking up where they had left off in the bathroom.

It was a few minutes before Silva managed to ease Villa up off him, both looking distinctly dishevelled already.

“Since it’s your birthday,” he began uncertainly, “I was thinking that maybe...”

Villa began to grin. “Yeah?”

“Well, I guess I should let you do whatever you want.”

His boyfriend kissed him excitedly, already thinking through all the options of what he wanted to do to the other boy’s little body. Hands already under Silva’s shirt, he pulled back. “I have an idea for what I’d like to do.”

Ten minutes later found the two boys completely naked with Villa turning Silva onto his side and spooning in behind him. He kissed his neck slowly, eliciting a little shiver from him as he closed his eyes.

“You ready?”  
Silva nodded, still not sure what Villa wanted to do. He had just followed what little orders he had been given.

Villa sat up a little, reaching for the bedside drawer. Silva heard it open and close but was too nervous to turn and look. He was better off not knowing.

Shuffling comfortably back into position, Villa reassumed kissing Silva’s neck, nose brushing against his thick hair. Slowly he moved down, feeling Silva shiver and arch at each particularly sensitive spot. He kissed down between his shoulder blades, gently turning him so he was half on his stomach before moving down his spine. He felt him tense a little as he got very low, caressing the soft curve of his ass with one hand to soothe him. He gave a little squeeze and Silva found himself smiling.

Closing his eyes, Villa delved his tongue between the cheeks, finding what he was looking for. It hadn’t felt as strange as he had thought it would. Silva on the other hand, disagreed. Automatically he squeaked and tried to pull his hips away but Villa gripped him gently, holding him in place.

His tongue licked out again and Silva screwed his eyes shut, pushing his hips back a little. Villa carried on, sucking and licking curiously, Silva’s hips wriggling more and more. With a little whimper he reached out to brace one hand on the wall, rolling his hips back and forth, giggling a little at the oddness of it all before gasping repeatedly.

And then Villa was kissing sloppily back up to his neck, breathing heavily and reaching for the lubricant with one hand. He tried to kiss Silva’s mouth but found the boy quickly turning his head away. Pressing his face to the back of his neck instead he clumsily lubed his fingers, still stroking his boyfriend’s ass with his free hand.

Silva grunted as a thumb pressed firmly between his cheeks, holding his breath as it repeated the move a few times. Villa planted a little kiss behind his ear before wriggling one finger in just a tiny amount. Silva flexed around him for a second before lying still. It didn’t feel so bad. Unusual, but not painful. He hissed suddenly as Villa forced it in a little more. It only took a second to adjust, pushing back a little, breathing still shallow.

“Is it ok?” Villa asked.

He nodded, toes curled tightly, face half hidden against the bed. He gasped a little again as Villa pushed his finger in further. He felt it wriggle and bit his bottom lip. There was just a hint of pleasure behind the strange pressure and when Villa began pressing in and out rhythmically he gave a little sigh. After a few seconds he began to experimentally rock his hips.

Villa watched him closely, feeling himself getting hard just for watching the gentle roll of those hips. It felt very unusual but not unpleasant. After all, he liked anything that made Silva react the way he was right then. Closing his eyes he pressed his face against the hot skin of Silva’s neck and concentrated on his finger.

Gradually they both relaxed and Villa forced another finger up into Silva who screwed his eyes shut and yelped.

“Shh, baby. It’s ok,” he soothed, kissing at his neck again and forcing the finger up further. Silva’s hips were suddenly still and he whimpered at the slightest touch but Villa kept going, pressing his fingers in and out against his tight muscles.

Silva growled, balling the bed sheets in one hand as his body rocked with the force of Villa’s fingers. It stung badly but quickly eased. Still, he couldn’t fully relax, it was just too odd a feeling. Every now and then he’d gasp a little as it started to feel better but he had expected it to feel so much more than just nice.

Behind him, Villa lifted himself up onto his knees, watching his fingers press in and out. Letting his eyes wander, he suddenly realised that Silva wasn’t even hard anymore. Quickly he pressed a series of kisses to his shoulder, reaching around with his free hand to stroke him.

Silva gasped again, more in pleasure than surprise, his eyes fluttering open just a little.

“Oh,” he moaned quietly, letting Villa’s hand work its magic.

Unable to resist any longer as he saw and felt Silva getting more excited, he removed his fingers, rolling him onto his back again.

“Touch me,” he begged, not even having to wait a second before Silva’s hand was on him and they were jerking each other hard. He settled down between his lover’s legs, not needing much to cum, Silva following soon after.

Panting, Villa rolled onto his side, scooping Silva in against his chest. The other boy felt their sticky skin pressing together and Villa’s hot breath, ruffling his hair.

“Happy birthday,” he mumbled quietly.

Villa pressed a kiss to his head. “Best birthday ever,” he panted in reply.


	12. Chapter 12

The music was thrumming through the house, annoying the neighbours no doubt, even though they had been warned and the air was hot from all the bodies. It was too cold for them to leave the back doors open and venture into the garden so Villa had had to give them free reign of the house. He had tried to warn his friends not to hook up in his room but they would probably just ignore him.

The house was already pleasantly full when Silva and his friends arrived. Cesc and Alexis had been unsure about showing up even if it was open house but Silva had convinced them, saying it would probably be the last party before the Christmas holidays when he would be visiting family in Gran Canaria. Bojan had backed him up, feeling a little guilty that he had been spending all his free time with Thierry. He had just got these friends and he didn’t want to lose them.

“Hey,” said Villa, catching Silva’s arm and directing him into an empty corner of the hallway. “I wondered when you’d show up.”

Silva smiled, stepping closer and letting his hands fall to his boyfriend’s hips. Villa rubbed his arms gently. “We got a little caught up,” Silva explained. “Alexis can take a while to get ready.”

“Girl,” Villa snorted.

Silva reached up playfully to twist a strand of his hair. “Like this doesn’t take forever to do?”

“Hey.” He batted the hand away. “It’s my birthday. You’ve got to be nice.”

“Technically, it was your birthday on Wednesday – This is just your party.”

Villa rolled his eyes, muttering something like ‘Smartass,’ before leaning in for a kiss. Silva obliged willingly.

“Hey boys!” a cheering voice called, making them both jump. They turned to see Sergio sauntering forward from the doorway. He stood behind Villa, one hand resting on his shoulder.

“I thought I’d find you two together,” he continued. “Here – I got you a present.”

Villa felt something pushed into his hand. That was odd. They didn’t do presents. He had even told Silva not to get him anything, although that was mostly because he didn’t want the other boy stressing over it and he didn’t have much money anyway with Christmas coming up.

He lifted the object, feeling his cheeks redden. Sergio had pressed a box of twelve tropical flavour, pre-lubricated condoms into his hand. Silva shifted up against him nervously.

“Have fun,” Sergio grinned, ruffling Silva’s hair and throwing him a wink before he disappeared again.

Villa looked up at his equally blushing boyfriend and they exchanged an embarrassed laugh.

“I suppose I should go and put these in my room,” said Villa.

He led the way upstairs, Silva following close behind, checking over his shoulder to make sure no other party guests would spot them. As soon as they were in Villa’s room he sat on the bed, back against the wall and legs stretched out so his feet dangled over the edge.

“What’s up?” Villa asked, closing the drawer which now contained his exotically flavoured gift.

“Nothing,” Silva said with a shrug.

The bed dipped as Villa sat beside him, turning his body to face him. “Tell me. Is it something Sergio said?”

Silva looked down. He was still trying to work out why he felt so disconcerted by Sergio’s sudden appearance as they were kissing. He didn’t really want to talk about it yet.

“Baby,” Villa whispered, breath tickling over his neck as he leant in close. He pressed a gentle kiss to the skin.

“Sergio could have been anyone,” Silva found himself saying.

“Is that it?” Villa reached over to stroke the hair behind his ear, turning his face towards him as he did so. “We’ll just be more careful.”

Silva sighed. “They’re going to find out soon,” he whispered. “Things are getting so serious with us...” He shook his head, keeping his eyes down.

Unable to keep the smile off his face, Villa he leant down to kiss his partner. “We’ll deal with that when it happens. Cris and Sergio took it fine. So will everyone else.”

Silva shook his head again, sniffing a little. “No they won’t. They’ll think I’m crazy. It’s alright for you, nobody questions what you do but they’ll think I’m just some stupid idiot who’s being taken advantage of.”

“Baby,” Villa said as he stroked his hair soothingly. “It doesn’t matter what they think. They’ll realise we’re serious about each other sooner or later.”

Silva sniffed again. “But what about my friends? They’ll hate me for hiding this from them. They’ll never forgive me, not after what you’ve all done to them.”

“Who cares what they think?”

“I do! They’re my friends.”

“If they don’t understand then they’re not really your friends,” Villa argued but Silva was hardly listening.

“It’s not that simple. I don’t want to lose them.”

“You won’t and you’ll still have me.” Villa shuffled forward, on his knees now, cupping Silva’s face and turning it up towards him. He saw the sad look in his eyes and frowned.

“I know,” Silva muttered. “I just get scared sometimes. Everything will be so different.”

Villa kissed him again. “It’s ok,” he soothed. “I’ll look after you.”

Silva’s expression softened and he smiled a little. “Thank you. Sorry I’m all moody at your birthday party.”

Villa smiled back at him. “That’s ok, baby. It’s not my actually birthday, just the party. How about you wait here and I’ll get us some drinks ok?”

Silva nodded. “Thanks.”

With a tight smile, Villa left Silva sitting on the bed and went back downstairs. He managed to dodge his way through the packed front room and into the kitchen only getting spotted for quick conversation once or twice.

In the kitchen he took a second to stand, hands braced on the bench as he looked out the window. He knew Silva was waiting for him upstairs but he couldn’t help but lose himself for a few moments. He wondered how everyone else really would take news of their relationship, whether it would make Silva panic as he so easily did. After he told the boy he loved him he had so hoped things would be calmer and whilst they were moving forward, it sometimes felt like Silva was looking for a reason to get out of their relationship. He knew the boy loved him but sometimes he was scared he would rather just have an easy life.

Heaving a sigh, he grabbed two beers and turned away.

“Villa!” Pique grinned, throwing his arms wide.

Villa put the beers back on the bench. “Hey, Pique.”

“Having a good party, birthday boy?” He leant down, wrapping the shorter boy in a hug. He massaged his fingers against the back of his neck. “I should really give you a gift,” he said, voice rumbling as Villa’s head near his chest.

The Asturian tipped his head back, hoping it wouldn’t be more condoms. At this rate Silva would probably never be ready.

“Happy birthday,” Pique smiled, leaning down again.

His mouth met Villa’s softly, making him gasp in a little breath as Pique pulled him close. 


	13. Chapter 13

Villa froze, his friend’s warm mouth covering his own. His eyes closed instinctively even as he leant back but Pique’s hand held him in place. His hands went to the other boy’s chest, very aware of the heat from his skin even through his thin shirt. Regaining his senses he mumbled against the assaulting mouth and managed, with a bit of a struggle, to pull away.

“What are you doing!?” His voice reached quite an unexpected pitch.

Pique stayed close but didn’t try to kiss him again. “Oh come on Guaje, you never want to play.”

Villa’s mouth gaped open and he struggled for something clever to say. “I don’t want to now, either,” he eventually said.

“Why not? It’s your birthday. I promise I’ll make it good.”

“Urgh,” Villa said under his breath, grabbing a beer bottle from the bench – two would look suspicious – and trying to push by.

Pique caught his arm before he had managed to get anywhere near the door. “What’s your problem? You never have any fun with the rest of us.”

“Of course I do.”

He snorted. “I mean, you never fool around with us. You’re so uptight. What, am I not good enough for you?”

Suddenly Villa felt very tired. He was somehow making everyone upset tonight. “No,” he sighed, “that’s not what... I just don’t want to.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not interested. The rest of you can do what you like, I just don’t want to fool around with my friends.”

Pique frowned at him but let the Asturian boy slip past. His eyes followed as he left the room, forehead creased and mouth pulled downwards. He stood there for a few moments before turning and grabbing a beer for himself. If Villa wasn’t in the mood then he was sure someone else would be.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“What took you so long?” Silva asked as Villa sat down on the bed, passing him the beer bottle.

“I got interrupted,” he said. “I could only get one – Someone would have noticed if I took two.”

“Oh,” Silva muttered into the bottle as he took a drink. He held the bottle out to Villa when he was done, watching as his boyfriend took a long drink before passing it back without looking at him. He hadn’t been that angry when he went downstairs before.

“Are you ok?”

Villa made a noise somewhere between a growl and a sigh, finally turning his eyes on the other boy. “If I tell you something, promise not to get upset?”

Instantly Silva felt his throat tighten but he nodded anyway.

Villa looked down, barely mumbling, “Pique kissed me,” but it was enough for Silva to hear.

“Oh,” he said. A second later he found himself standing up, hands rubbing agitatedly at his jeans as he repeated the word a few times, at a loss for anything else to say.

Villa snuffled forward until he was at the edge of the bed. “Baby,” he said carefully. “It was nothing. He just kissed me and I said no, that’s all.”

“Really?” Silva looked at him hopefully, frowning as his hands wound together.

“Yes,” said Villa. His face softened as he stood up, leaving the bottle on the floor and reaching out to lay his hands on his boyfriend’s arms. “I just thought I should tell you. You told me about Alexis.”

“Does he like you?” Silva asked, sounding scared.

“No, baby, no. He was just being a jerk. He’s probably drunk already.”

Silva didn’t look convinced and he kept his shoulders hunched as Villa tried to hug him. “Can you tell me something/?” he asked, very quietly.

Villa nodded until he realised Silva’s eyes were on the carpet and not him. “Of course.”

“Have you ever done anything with any of them?”

“What?”

Silva shifted uncomfortably. “It’s just, on the geography trip, Pique said that you all... you know, slept together. And I know you haven’t but you have done other stuff so maybe you did it with them.”

“Baby, I didn’t.” He reached for Silva’s chin, hooking one finger under it and turning his face upwards.

“Promise? Because if you tell me now then I’ll know but if you’re lying to me and I find out later I’ll never forgive you.”

Villa cupped his face tightly, looking him in the eye. “I promise I haven’t done a single thing with any of them.”

Silva looked at him for a few moments before sniffing and nodding his head. “Ok.”

“Trust me,” Villa insisted, pulling him into a tight hug which he was relieved to find was returned, “I have no interest in doing anything with any of them.”

Sighing against his boyfriend’s shoulder, Silva closed his eyes. “Sorry I’m ruining your party.”

“Stop saying that,” Villa told him, kissing him firmly. “You’re not ruining anything.”

“I should go and find the others,” Silva said quietly. “They’ll be wondering where I am.”

“Are you sure?” Villa pouted, kissing him again. He relaxed a little when he spotted a quick smile on Silva’s face.

“Yeah, I kind of made them come. I shouldn’t just abandon them.”

“Ok baby,” Villa easily conceded. He had been looking forward to his party after all. He wouldn’t say it out loud but it wouldn’t have been his first plan to stay upstairs with a miserable boyfriend all night. “Go and see your friends.”

He kissed the side of his head and let Silva wander over to the door. Before they left he remembered the beer bottle and picked it up, handing it to Silva. He had told him he would get him a drink, after all.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“What’s up?” Cesc asked, turning to his friend who was slumped back in the seat, pouting a little as he looked blankly at the far wall.

Alexis shrugged in reply. “Nothing.”

“You’re a little quiet,” Cesc said, nudging him. “That’s not like you.”

At least that managed to elicit a tiny hint of a smile. “Do you think Silva has been weird lately?” he asked.

“I haven’t really seen him much, to be honest.”

“Me either,” said Alexis, sounding more enthusiastic about their topic now. “We used to see each other all the time.”

“Maybe he’s just busy,” Cesc suggested.

Alexis shook his head. “I don’t think so. I think I made things a bit awkward between us.”

“How come?”

He sighed heavily and turned sideways so he could face Cesc. “Remember a little while ago, when we weren’t talking?”

Cesc nodded.

“Well, it was because I asked him out and I got upset when he said no.” He ignored the surprise on his friend’s face and kept going. “We made up again but I haven’t seen him as much since then. I think he feels sort of uncomfortable around me now.”

“You asked him out?” Cesc squeaked. “I didn’t even know you liked him.”

Picking at the label of his beer bottle, Alexis shrugged. “We’ve known each other a long time, I just thought...”

“And he said no?” Cesc asked, pulling a sympathetic face.

“It’s ok,” said Alexis. “I just wish he’d stop avoiding me. I don’t even know where he is right now.”

Cesc pouted. “Me either.”

His eyes wandered the room, seeing all the party goers talking, dancing, having fun. Silva was nowhere in sight but his gaze did fall on Pique on the other side of the room, some unknown boy pressed up against him.

He looked up when he felt Cesc’s eyes on him and his expression hardened. Holding the other boy’s gaze he licked at his latest interest’s neck. Cesc shivered involuntarily at the sight and when Pique’s hand groped roughly at the boy’s ass, making him arch up, he quickly looked away, bringing his knees up to his chest and hunching his shoulders.

Pique turned away as well, quickly moving so that his back was to Cesc’s. His nails dug into the new boy’s back and he bit at his neck.

“Let’s go upstairs,” he growled, giving his new partner little choice as he dragged him along by the wrist. He gave Cesc a backward glance as they left the room and decided that this boy needed to be screwed very hard tonight.  



	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me for the cliffhanger

It had been weeks since Thierry had first consented to continuing his relationship with Bojan and he was still getting used to the idea of having a sexual relationship with one of his pupils. He felt relieved that Bojan hadn’t pushed to take things any further than they had been before and Thierry was trying hard to control himself when they were together, until Bojan inevitably took matters into his own hands and the teacher was powerless to resist.

A warm mouth pressed against the back of his neck and he arched back. He had only let Bojan sleep over once or twice but last night he had been too exhausted to argue. It had been a long day at school with all the excitement the last week before Christmas usually brought and he had been relieved of the comfort Bojan offered when he turned up at his door.

They had ordered pizza, watched a movie and ended up snuggling on the couch. Of course that had spilled over into something else but when the boy was moulded against his side, all soft and warm and he looked up at him with those innocent, trusting eyes how could any of it feel wrong?

Without a word he had slipped his arm under the boys legs, the other around his shoulders and picked him up. Bojan giggled a little, as he always did, but let Thierry kiss him and carry him into the bedroom. The Frenchman had lay on top of him, between his legs as they slowly hardened, pressing slow kisses against his mouth and moaning softly as Bojan gasped at every touch. The heat between had built until they were ripping each other’s clothes off, Thierry holding himself on all fours above the naked boy, appreciating what he say. Licking his lips, Bojan had looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes, legs spread open, the fingers of one hand trailing his chest slowly. With a growl Thierry had descended on him.

They ground against each other moaning, Bojan finally making his way down to take Thierry in his mouth. His lover pulled himself onto all fours again, dipping his hips in and out of the waiting mouth beneath him. He knew Bojan would cum much quicker than him so he could afford to enjoy himself a little before returning the favour.

He sat back on his knees, straddling his lover’s chest as he felt himself close to the edge, reaching behind to jerk Bojan’s cock. At the sudden contact the boy bucked his hips up, moaning around Thierry before sucking hard, whimpering a little as he did so. They came together, Bojan’s moans slowly becoming calmer and when they were finished, Thierry had scooped the boy up in his arms and helped him into bed, where he let him stay all night.

A cold nose nuzzled against his neck. He knew the boy wanted attention.

“Morning,” he mumbled.

“Morning,” Bojan replied, a grin on his face. His arms twined around the other man. “I like waking up here.”

Heaving his body over, Thierry pulled him close, burying his face in his boyfriend’s thick hair.

A few moments silence fell between them.

“Are you going home for Christmas?” Bojan asked in a little voice.

Thierry looked down. “No. My family is visiting here for a few days though. Why?”

He felt Bojan shrug against him. “Just wondering. I’m not going anywhere either.”

Thierry held back a laugh. He knew what the boy was wondering. “I guess that means we can see each other a little then.”

Bojan bit his lip and resisted the urge to smile too much. “Sounds good,” he said, trying to keep his voice casual.

Thierry kissed his head and ran one hand down the arch of his lower back. “Come on,” he said, patting the warm skin firmly. “Time to go to school.”

Bojan rolled on his back with a groan. There were definite downsides to dating a teacher. The main one being he was never late for class after they spent the night together.

“Come on,” Thierry urged, tugging at the covers as he got out of bed. “I’ll let you shower with me.”

Bojan narrowed his eyes but eventually sat up, sighing. “I suppose that makes getting up a little easier.” Seeing his lover smile, he pulled himself out of bed, looking forward to his last day of school before a holiday he planned being full of more alone time.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Villa looked up in confusion when he heard the doorbell ring. He hadn’t been expecting annoying on a Friday evening. He had seen Silva a little at school but in all honesty, since his birthday, the other boy had seemed a bit distracted and they hadn’t seen each other much away from public places. It could have been his friends but Pique had already tried to arrange an end of term club night but both he and Cristiano were flying out to see family soon and wanted to take things easy while they packed.

He pulled the door open, seeing Silva give him a shy smile. “Hi. What are you doing here? I didn’t know you were coming round.”

Silva scuffed his feet a little. “I can’t surprise my boyfriend now and then?”

With a smile, Villa reached out for him, pulling him inside and kissing him. “Of course you can. I just didn’t expect it.”

“That’s kind of what a surprise is.” He smiled at Villa and squeezed his hand. “Can we go upstairs? You’re not busy are you?”

“Of course we can. Is something wrong?” He led Silva upstairs. Was his hand shaking a little? He wasn’t sure.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Silva said. “Are we alone?”

Villa nodded. “Everyone’s busy with last minute stuff before we go to Asturias tomorrow night. Hey, shouldn’t you be packing too?” He knew Silva usually went back to Gran Canaria with his family over Christmas.

The other boy shrugged. “It’s mostly done. I thought we should see each other properly before we both had to leave. Can we just watch TV and hang out for a little while?”

Smiling at how shyly he asked, like he still expected Villa to say no and kick him out, Villa pulled him closer. “Of course,” he answered, pressing a kiss to his mouth. “I feel like I’ve hardly seen you lately.” He wasn’t sure he wanted the words to come out but all of a sudden there they were.

Silva hung his head. “I know. I’ve been thinking about us, trying to sort things out in my head.”

“Oh,” Villa replied, unsure what else to say. “Erm, any luck?”

He was relieved when Silva closed what little gap there was between them, kissing him. “I’m sorry I’ve been so unsure about us. I really do love you and I want to be with you, I don’t care what anyone else thinks.”

He had barely gotten the words out before Villa was pulling him flush against his body and crushing their mouths together. They groaned against each other, hands clinging to shirts and breath all but gone.

“You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that,” Villa said, voice gravelly as he pressed their foreheads together.

“Feels pretty good to say it too,” Silva grinned, relaxing in his lover’s grip. He kissed him quickly. “Can we watch TV now?”

“Of course, baby.”

There wasn’t anything particularly good on but somehow watching half-bad shows together made them more fun. They lounged on Villa’s bed, in the corner with a nest of pillows behind them. Silva leant back on Villa’s chest, letting him run his fingers soothingly through his hair. Eventually the elder boy groaned and lifted up the remote.

“Can we turn this off? There’s nothing good on.”

“Yeah, fine,” Silva agreed, stretching the aches out of his back.

Villa kissed the side of his head, announcing he needed the bathroom before leaving Silva alone. He pulled his legs up under him, taking a deep breath and licking his lips. Too nervous to sit still as he waited, he put the pillows back in their place before turning to look at the door again.

He knew he didn’t have to say anything but a bigger part of him wanted to. His toes wriggled nervously under his crossed legs. It was now or never.

Villa half fell back on the bed, holding his arm out to him. “So what do you want to do now?”

Silva turned towards him, nuzzling in against his neck. “You know how I said I didn’t care what anyone thought about us?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, it’s true and I want to show you.” He pulled back, keeping his eyes down. “I-I want you to – to, you know, be my first.”

“Oh.” Villa sat up a little straighter, wondering if he was hearing things right.

“David,” Silva whispered, cheeks heating up quickly, “I love you and I...” He paused, taking a deep breath. “I want to be with you. I’m ready.”  



	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut you've been waiting for!

It was happening. Villa couldn’t believe it was finally happen.

“Are you sure?” he asked, kissing Silva as his heart began to pound in his chest. The other boy sucked his full lips into his mouth and nodded.

“I’ve been trying to find the right moment for ages,” he said, blushing.

Villa kissed him hungrily, both boys rising up on their knees, chests and stomachs pressed together and pushing up against each other. The elder boy held the back of Silva’s neck, dipping his head back to kiss him fully and leave him light headed before reaching down to pull off his shirt. Silva gave a heady laugh as the clothing was discarded to the floor.

Eager to feel Villa properly, he delved his own hands under his partner’s shirt, sending it the same way as his own. It was then that Villa moved them, mouth still on Silva’s, so they were lying down. With fumbling hands and excited kisses they managed to somehow remove the rest of their clothing. Silva pulled Villa down flush on top of him and they ground together, finally slowing their movements as they moaned against the contact.

“Are we really doing this?” Villa panted against Silva’s neck, waves of feeling rushing through him already.

Silva nodded against him. “I love you,” was his only answer.

Villa pulled back to look at him, seeing the pink flush up his neck and the hair beginning to stick to his amp forehead. He swept it back with one gentle hand. “I love you too. Do you want to take it slow?”

Silva blinked before nodding and Villa saw him lick his lips, taking a steadying breath. He decided that he would try and make this as easy as possible for his partner. Lifting up, he reached for the bedside drawer, pulling out all the essential items. It took a few moments for him to take the plastic wrapping from the box of condoms Sergio had so thoughtfully given him. It didn’t help that Silva’s hand s were running so wonderfully up and down his chest as he did so.

With everything prepared and within easy reach, he lowered himself again, kissing his lover and scooping his hands under his shoulders so he could pull him a little closer. Silva was pleasantly soft and warm in his arms.

Their hips ground together with increased pressure until Silva arched his head back moaning.

“Ready?” Villa asked, breath hot and heavy over his lover’s neck.

Unable to form words, Silva just nodded. This wasn’t as scary as he had thought. After all, they had done this part before and it did feel damn good. He bit his lip and grinned at the wet sound of Villa lubing his fingers and at the grunt he made as he readjusted his position to reach between Silva’s legs.

“Mmm,” the boy purred when he felt a wet finger run over his waiting entrance. He even managed a nervous giggle as Villa teased the spot. When he pushed in, Silva was silent, holding his breath until he adjusted. It didn’t take as long as the first time Villa had tried it and soon he was gently wriggling his hips, experimenting with the feeling.

Somehow Villa managed to wait, watching Silva until his eyes were half closed and he was gasping in pleasure, before pressing in a second finger. Straight away he felt the difference, the increased tightness and he looked down. It was going to take some work before he would fit in. Impatiently he stretched the hole, holding his fingers wide as Silva growled and bucked on them. He could see his hands balling the bed sheets but he had taken more than this before.

Villa made himself comfortable, half on his side, up on one elbow so he could see what he was doing. Silva’s leg wriggling against his side, almost tickling.

“Is that ok?” he asked, voice quiet.

Silva nodded, still gasping. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and his mouth twitched up in a half smile now and then.

He felt Villa kiss up his neck and groaned. “Want more?” the other boy’s voice husked in his ear and he found himself nodding without thinking.

He yelped as the third digit pressed in, screwing his eyes shut as Villa paused. It took a while for him to accommodate all three and he was aware of Villa’s gaze on his face. Still tense, he nodded for him to continue and hissed suddenly as the three fingers curled inside him. If they hurt this much then how bad was sex going to be. He whimpered at his own thought, although Villa thought it was because of the good work his hand was doing and wriggled his fingers again. Silva arched up.

“Is it good, baby?”

Silva tipped his head to the side, mouth falling open and uttering an affirmative sort of sound. It wasn’t exactly bad but it was on the borderline – It could still go either way depending on how Villa twitched his intruding fingers.

Noticing the softening of both their cocks, Villa reached for Silva’s hand, prying it from the bed sheets and sitting up on his knees so he could place it on his cock. He encouraged him for the first few strokes, sighing as he found a shaky rhythm, before returning the favour. Silva licked his lips and whimpered. He was caught between wanting to lift his hips up into Villa’s one hand and not daring to move them because of the other.

“That better?” Villa gasped, a smile in his tone.

“Mm hmm,” Silva replied. He didn’t seem to have enough breath to talk anymore.

Villa pushed his fingers in and out a few times, as quickly as he could before pulling them out and reaching for the condoms. He wasn’t sure if Silva was ready or not but he couldn’t make himself wait any longer.

Silva closed his eyes as soon as he realised what was happening and turned his head to the side. He fought hard to relax his body, knowing it would make things easier.

He could feel the excitement coming from his boyfriend as he lay back down on him, turning his head back so he could kiss him.

“You ready?” he panted, eyes shining excitedly.

Silva looked down, nodding and wrapping his arms around Villa’s shoulders to steady himself. There was no turning back now.

He listened to the sound of Villa’s hand, working the lubricant over his hard cock and spread his legs wide even though it made his stomach twist with nerves.

Villa looked down, lining himself up with one hand and pressing experimentally with the head of his cock. Silva wriggled away at the first touch but there was only so far he could move. Villa pressed firmly against him with a grunt, realising he would need to be a bit more rough.

Silva yelped as the head of Villa’s cock pushed forcibly inside him, giving him no choice but to stretch to accept it. He hadn’t even begun to get used to the feel before Villa pushed in again, groaning loudly. He gasped in reply, digging nails into shoulders and burying his face to the other boy’s neck. A sob broke out as his body refused to adjust and he felt tears prick the back of his eyelids.

A burning sensation was running through him and his breaths became broken and shallow. When Villa pushed in again, having to move slowly against the tight ring of resistance, Silva clenched tightly, bucking up and all but screaming.

Villa tried to stop, hissing as Silva scratched at his shoulders, but his hips kind rolling softly, unable to stay completely still. His boyfriend refused to remove his face from where it was pressed against his neck.

“Shh, shh,” Villa soothed, feeling panicked. He hadn’t meant to hurt him and God, it felt good from his side of things. If he had his own way he would happily thrust his hips back and forth into that hot tightness until he was completely undone.

“It’s ok,” he whispered. “It’s ok. You’re doing good, baby.”

Silva whimpered against him. “It hurts.”

“I know, sweetie. Just relax. It’ll get better.”

Silva closed his eyes, willing himself to take deep breaths. This wasn’t how he had imagined it at all. He had known it would hurt but not like this. Sniffing against Villa’s neck, he tried to find that hint of pleasure that had been there when it was just fingers inside him. He knew Villa wanted to move, that staying still was almost killing him and maybe it would be better for him to just pull out and finish off with a blowjob but Silva wouldn’t let himself do that. Trying not to let his frustration show at how pathetic he felt, he focussed on Villa inside him, past that ring of burning pain.  
It was strange to have somebody inside him like that, filling him, forcing him wide but it wasn’t exactly bad. His breathing began to slow and Villa eased up from him. Silva found his head tipping back to look up at him, hooded eyes finding Villa’s and suddenly he realised... He was inside him! He was actually inside him.

“Oh,” he gasped. That was what it was all about. His hand reached up for Villa’s face, seeing him smile and guiding him back down until their mouths met.

Together they arched against each other, bodies moving fluidly as Villa pushed back in, only ever getting half way and Silva bit his bottom lip. It still hurt but it was worth it to feel part of the other boy, like they were more than just connected physically.

Villa felt the legs trembling either side of him, panting into Silva’s mouth. He sped up, unable to control his pace. He heard Silva whimper in pain again and pulled him close, groaning loudly as his hips flattened down as much as they could and he came.

Silva’s eyes widened as he realised what had happened and felt Villa begin to relax on top of him. His own cock had went soft a long time ago but he sighed in relief, feeling his breath rush out of him.

Clumsily, Villa pulled back, knees barely holding him up before he collapsed, satisfied, boneless, exhausted beside his lover.

They lay silently for a little while, the only sound was Villa’s heavy breathing.

“C- can we get under the covers/” Silva whispered, too shy to look over at his partner.

Villa smiled, rolling off the bed even though his legs were still having problem keeping him up. He offered his hand to help Silva up, who was moving even more carefully, and pulled back the covers.

Gingerly, Silva lay back down, snuggling into the welcoming cool sheets, Villa crawling in behind him. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 2 finale!!!  
> Featuring post-coital SilVilla, a new friend of Sergio's and a little more on Pique's past for you to plat guessing games with.  
> Wow, we're getting through this quickly

Silva was woken from his light sleep by a warm mouth, sucking on his skin. He wriggled against it with a whimper.

“Hey, you,” Villa purred, nuzzling against his awake.

“I fell asleep,” Silva muttered, stretching and smiling as he did so.

“How are you feeling?” Villa was still keeping his voice low even though they were still home alone.

Silva rolled over, cuddling into his chest. “I’m ok,” he said.

“Are you sure?” Villa’s hand ghosted down his back and over his ass. “I didn’t hurt you too much? I tried to go slow.”

Silva buried his face against the other boy’s chest, hiding his smile. “It was fine, baby. I mean, it was perfect.”

“Are you sure?” Villa still sounded worried.

“I’m sure.”

“Good.”

They lapsed into silence for a few moments, Silva letting his eyes flutter shut as Villa’s hand caressed his skin.

“It did hurt a bit,” he finally whispered.

“It did?” Villa’s hand stopped and he pulled back so he could look down at his lover.

Silva shrugged, voice small as he replied. “I didn’t think it would be that bad actually, but it gets better right?”

“I – I guess so.”

Silva gave a shaky smile, snuggling up to Villa again. “That’s good. I’m still glad I got to do it with you. I mean, I wouldn’t... I’m glad...” He gaped for words. “I don’t regret it.”

Villa squirmed down clumsily until their faces were level and kissed him. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

They kissed again, bodies pressed together a little shyly. Both knew it was getting late and Silva had to go home but they clung to each other for as long as they could before Villa grudgingly decided they should get dressed.

He walked Silva to the door amid shy smiles and glances.

“I can walk you home,” Villa suggested.

“It’s ok,” Silva replied, turning in the doorway to kiss him goodbye. “You have to pack and everything. Besides, I know my way.” He kissed the corner of his mouth. “You’ll call me right?”

“Of course, baby.” He hugged him gently. “Have a good Christmas.”

“You too.” He watched as Silva left, walking a little awkwardly, until he was out of view. It was going to be a long vacation without him, but maybe he could use his time to learn some self restraint for the next time they got to sleep together.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sergio yawned, balancing the six pack of beers on his hip as he stood in line. Unable to get anyone to go out with them, he and Pique had decided on Plan B – Stocking up on beers and having a night in. Pique, of course, had gotten bored of the long queue after about five seconds and decided to wander around the shop.

“Hey, honey,” a voice whispered in his ear, making him jump.

He turned around with a wide grin. “Guti! I haven’t seen you in ages.”

The man reached out to hug him, kissing his cheek. “I was thinking of calling you actually. Raul and I were going to invite you to our place before we go back to Madrid.”

Sergio glanced past him. “Is Raul here?”

No,” Guti grinned, knowing what might well be coming next. His hunch was soon proved correct when Sergio shamelessly stepped forward and kissed him full on the mouth, ignoring the glances of the other people in the queue.

“I haven’t seen you in forever,” he said, voice purposely low.

Guti’s mouth curled into a smile. “We’ll have to do something about that then, won’t we? You free tomorrow?”

“I might be,” Sergio answered, shrugging casually and turning to face the front of the line again.

Barely a second passed before Guti closed the slight gap between them and pressed his hand to the boy’s ass. “You’re such a tease.”

“Maybe if you got rid of Raul for a little while you’d see more of me,” Sergio muttered.

“Hey.” Guti nudged him from behind with his hips. “That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about.”

Turning to look over his shoulder, Sergio gave a little pout. “Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I just like seeing you alone sometimes.”

“I know, baby.” He kissed his neck quickly before stepping back. “We’ll get some alone time soon - Promise.”

Sergio smiled to himself as he turned to face the front of the queue again, wriggling his toes with excitement.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pique wandered the store aimlessly, trailing his fingers along the heavily stocked shelves, occasionally picking up an item before putting it back a second later. Sighing with boredom, he looked up to spot his old friend.

Cesc looked up at the exact same moment and their eyes caught. A familiar pout appeared on Cesc’s face and he looked down. Pique was surprised he didn’t turn tail and run straight away. There was no one else in the aisle to spot him making a quick getaway after all.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, seeing Cesc look up in surprise.

“I-I had to bring my sister.”

Pique nodded, looking around but not spotting her. “I like your sister. Haven’t seen her properly in years though.”

“Stay away from her,” Cesc warned nervously.

The other boy’s face fell in disgust. “She’s only fourteen. What do you think I am?”

Cesc was frowning too as he tried to get past Pique. “Yeah well, I was only fourteen too.”

Grabbing his arm, Pique pulled him close, stopping him from getting away. “Don’t you dare,” he hissed and Cesc knew straight away he had made a mistake. He had felt guilty as soon as the words were out.

“I was younger than that when he did all that shit to me,” Pique continued, “So don’t act like I’m the one that screwed everything up. You were the one that ran away instead of trying to help me.”

“I did help you,” said Cesc in outrage. “I was always there, I tried to help but then you got all weird and different and I got scared.” He hung his head in shame. “I just wasn’t ready. I didn’t ask for any of it.”

“Neither did I,” Pique told him, letting go and turning away. “If I’d known you would run away so easily, I wouldn’t have bothered letting you get so close.”

Cesc’s stomach flipped as his ex-friend walked away. It was the most they had talked to each other in years. “Geri, wait...”

But the other boy had already disappeared out of sight.


End file.
